Love Never Loses Hope
by ArwenStar914
Summary: The tale of Legolas and Aiwë is back, with more details and a different ending. *FINISHED* Last Chapter up - 15 - In Which The Story Ends...
1. A Matter of Courage

A/N: Well, after a long, long wait, it's finally here! Mainly people thought my original story of Legolas and Aiwë was sweet, but to short, lacking details, and having a cheesy ending. So, I rewrote the story. This one will be longer, and it has a different ending (I promise it's not cheesy). Hope you like it, and please, please review! **ArwenStar**  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot and the characters I created. Everything else is borrowed from the literary master J.R.R. Tolkien and shall be returned - intact, I hope - at the end of this fic.  
  


_Love Never Loses Hope_  
Chapter 1: A Matter of Courage  


  
  
Legolas looked around him, silently chewing his lunch. The glade he was in was glowing golden-green in the mid-morning light. Four other Elves sat around the glade, all eating a quick lunch of _lembas_ before they had to carry on in their journey.  
Legolas shivered as he remembered their errand. Rumor spoke of orcs living and multiplying again in the dark castle of Dol Guldur, and Thranduil had sent him to spy on the fortress. Legolas glanced at the companions whom his father had picked to accompany him. Of the four, only two were close to his age, but one of them, Maeglin, acted like he were centuries older than them. Legolas smiled thinking of his friend. Maeglin had extremely sharp eyes, even for an Elf, and could hit a target from a mile away.  
The eldest Elf, Thoron, had been friends with Thranduil from childhood. Thoron had reddish-brown hair like eagle's feathers and bright brown eyes. He was fast with a bow, but even faster on his feet. The seasoned warrior could beat all of the Wood Elves in a race, no matter their age.  
Darye was the youngest, Legolas being twenty years his senior, and undisputedly the most mischievous. He enjoyed playing jokes and having fun, but he was also the best tracker in Mirkwood. He knew every blade and leaf and could tell if they had been moved the slightest inch.  
Thindolfin was perhaps the most mysterious. His grey-black eyes rarely held any mirth and he kept mostly to himself. He had long silver hair that glittered in the faintest starlight. Legolas smiled as he remembered being afraid of Thindolfin when he first met him as a young Elf. As he grew, Legolas learned that Thindolfin was actually very kind, though you would not guess that if you saw him fight. The quiet Elf had become like a second father to the prince, teaching him to use a bow and travel swiftly and noiselessly through the trees.  
"Legolas, there is a spider behind you!"  
Legolas leapt to his feet, but relaxed when he saw Darye grinning at him. "That was not funny," the prince grumbled, sitting back down.  
"Well I had to get your attention someway!" the incorrigible Elf replied, grinning as he flopped down next to his friend. "Calling your name did not appear to be working."  
Legolas smiled. "Sorry, I was thinking."  
Darye's grin broadened. "About what, Aiwë?"  
Legolas blushed and threw a punch at Darye that he easily avoided. "I will have you know I was _not_ thinking of her," Legolas said indignantly.  
"For once," Darye laughed, dodging another blow. "But seriously friend, when are you going to ask her? You have backed out five times already!"  
Legolas frowned and his face grew even redder. "I know, I know, it is just that, every time she looks at me I get all nervous and lose my courage."  
Darye grinned. "By the Valar, I hope she never looks at you when you are fighting, you shall be slaughtered!"  
Legolas was contemplating killing Darye, or at least seriously injuring him, when Thoron's voice stopped him.  
"Stop playing and get moving," Thoron growled, throwing the young Elves a cold glance. "You two must remember why we are out here."  
Legolas rolled his eyes when Thoron had turned his back. "Who says I want to be out here anyway?" he grumbled.  
"Yeah, you could be back at the halls flirting with Aiwë," Darye piped cheekily. This time Legolas found his mark and Darye fell silent rubbing his bruised arm and giving Legolas dark looks.  
"Less talk, more traveling," Thoron said sternly.  
The Elves sped silently through the trees, eager to complete their task and return home. Suddenly Legolas stopped, a dagger at his throat.  
"And you said I was a bad stalker," a female voice close to his ear teased.  
The Elf prince turned his head ever so slightly and saw a female Elf behind him, her blue eyes glinting with mischief.  
"Aiwë, why am I not surprised?" Legolas sighed, but his lips were pulled up in a smile.  
Aiwë smiled back and withdrew her blade. It was a long white knife with Elvish script running the length of its blade. She sheathed the knife and pushed her long dark brown hair away from her face.  
"Legolas? What is keeping you?" Thoron's agitated voice called from the trees.  
"I am afraid I have been captured!" the Elf called back cheerfully, winking at Aiwë.  
"And it was not easy!" Aiwë laughed.  
Thoron suddenly appeared beside them, a frown on his face as he glared at Aiwë. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to help you scout Dol Guldur," she replied sweetly.  
Thoron sighed. "This is not a picnic outing," he said sternly. "This is very dangerous and I do not want an amateur messing things up."  
"I am no amateur!" Aiwë said indignantly. "I have been on many orc and spider hunts and I can hold my own. On top of that, we will hopefully not be fighting, but observing, and you need all the eyes you can get."  
Before Thoron could reply, Thindolfin dropped onto the branch next to him. "Let her come," the Elf said in his soft voice. "She is a good tracker and has a keen eye. She would be useful."  
Thoron looked at them all then sighed. "Very well, you may come, but be careful!"  
With this warning they continued on their journey towards the fortress in southern Mirkwood. When they made camp that evening, Thoron told them that they would reach Dol Guldur by noon tomorrow, and they should be back at Thranduil's halls in two days. The Elves made a small fire and ate with light hearts, forgetting for a short time the darkness that was before them. Legolas and Aiwë sat together, talking and laughing. Thindolfin watched the two Elves, a rare smile on his face. Aiwë had been orphaned at a young age when her parents were killed in an orc raid. To the surprise of all, Thindolfin had adopted the little Elf. At first glance, the two appeared to be exact opposites; Thindolfin was always calm and composed and Aiwë tended to be reckless and rambunctious. However, if one were to look closer, they would see that they two had much in common. They both were kind and gentle, and both were fierce warriors, keeping mostly to themselves. Thindolfin was the only father Aiwë remembered, and she loved me as such.  
Thindolfin gazed into the fire, allowing his mind to wander back many years to the day Legolas and Aiwë first met.  
The Elf prince had been attempting to shoot the bow his father had given him, and he could not hit a target to save his life. Legolas had then been scarcely five hundred, and Aiwë only a few years younger. Thindolfin had watched Legolas from a tree until he could take it no more. Dropping to the ground, he had proceeded to instruct the young Elf on the ways of archery. The lesson had been going smoothly, and Legolas had improved greatly in a few short hours. Then Aiwë had come, her blue eyes glinting with mischief as she watched the prince shoot, a slight smile on her face.  
"How long have you been teaching him, Ada?*" she asked sweetly.  
"A few hours," Thindolfin replied, wondering what mischief she had been up to.  
"May I see?" Aiwë asked, motioning towards Legolas' bow.  
The prince gave it to her like one in a trance, watching as she ran her hands along the bow and bowstring.  
"Tis a beautiful bow," she said, testing the string's resistance. "May I try?"  
Legolas glanced at Thindolfin and received a nod. Legolas handed Aiwë an arrow and she accepted with a gracious smile. "What shall I use as a target?" she asked, smiling sweetly at Legolas.  
Glancing around, Legolas' eyes fell on a leaf clinging desperately to its branch in the cold autumn season, though all his companions had already fled. Legolas had been trying to hit the leaf all day and not yet succeed. "That leaf," the prince said, indicting the target with a gesture from his slender hand.  
Aiwë lifted the bow, sighted down the arrow, and released the string. The arrow flew true, and the leaf fluttered to the ground, torn through the center. Legolas stood staring, his mouth slightly open. Aiwë handed his bow back to him, a smug smile on her face.  
"How did you do that?" Legolas asked with awe.  
Aiwë laughed, a sound that shamed the song of the nightingale. "Practice," she said with a grin. "But I am afraid the bow is of no use to me. I may be a good shot, but I have no speed. An enemy would fell me before I released my arrow."  
"Then I guess you shall soon cease to amaze our young prince," Thindolfin said with a smile. "He will be one of our faster archers, and he has a good eye, he just needs to be taught."  
Legolas smiled slightly at this complement and Aiwë looked at him in surprise. "You are one of Thranduil's sons?" she asked, cocking her head slightly.  
"Yes," Legolas said shyly, "and who may you be?"  
Aiwë smiled. "My name is Aiwë."  
The two Elves smiled at each other, and Thindolfin could see that a friendship had been born. Since then the two had been practically inseparable. They would constantly slip out into Mirkwood, racing through trees, chasing deer in sport, and finding other ways to get in trouble. The older Elves shook their heads at this, but attempts to stop them proved useless.  
Thindolfin was roused from his memories by Darye poking his side. Thindolfin turned to the young Elf with a frown, wary of the glint in Darye's eyes.  
"What are you up to?" the silver haired Elf growled.  
Darye grinned. "I have an idea..."  
Legolas and Aiwë were talking quietly when suddenly a canteen flew across the fire and struck Legolas' arm. Rubbing the welt, he glared at the other Elves.  
"Alright, who did that?"  
"I did," Darye piped up, the usual grin on his face. "I seem to be out of water, and I was wondering if you be so kind as to refill my canteen for me?"  
Legolas glared at him. "Why don't you do it?"  
"You are closer," Darye replied smoothly. "There is a small stream less than a mile straight behind you. Come on friend, please?"  
Legolas sighed and picked up the canteen. Immediately three more canteens struck him. "Refill mine too!" the other three Elves chorused.  
Legolas glared at them. Before the angry Elf could start yelling at them, Aiwë stood up and placed a hand on his arm. "Leave them be, they are just trying to make you mad. Here, I will help you."  
The other Elves watched as Legolas and Aiwë picked up the canteens and walked towards the stream. When they were out of hearing range, Darye sighed, a grin on his face.  
"I knew I could count on Aiwë," he chuckled.  
"Mm, maybe, but can we count on Legolas?" mused Maeglin. "He has already had five opportunities, what makes you think he will not back out again?"  
"He better not," Thoron grunted. "We got him mad enough at us to make him forget his nervousness."  
The Elves, even Thoron, laughed and joked as they waited for Legolas and Aiwë to return.  
These two had by now reached the stream and were refilling the canteens. Aiwë glanced at Legolas. He was still grumbling, but his anger appeared to be changing quickly into nervousness. Aiwë sighed. This had happened a few other times when they were alone together, but her guess at his reason to be nervous had never been proved or disproved. Closing the last canteen, Aiwë rose to her feet.  
"Should we go back to camp?" Aiwë asked.  
"Not yet," said Legolas, standing slowly. Walking over to Aiwë he took her hands in his and stood with his head downcast. _I have put this off far to long_, he thought. _I cannot,_ will _not back out again_. Taking a deep breath, Legolas said quietly, "Aiwë, I have wanted to ask you something for a long time, but I have never had the courage." Summoning all his strength, Legolas lifted his grey eyes until they met her sapphire gaze. "Will you marry me?"  
Aiwë felt herself go weak, and struggled to stay standing as joy washed over her like a flood. A smile on her lips, she replied softly, "Yes."  
Legolas breathed a sigh of relief, a broad grin on his handsome face. "I was afraid I would never have the courage to ask," he admitted sheepishly.  
"So was I," Aiwë giggled.  
Legolas smiled and slipped his arms about her waist. "I am glad I did ask, or I might have lost the most wonderful thing in the world."  
Legolas gently brought his lips to hers, and Aiwë kissed back softly. When they parted moments later, they both looked as if they had swallowed the moon, and they smiled happily at each other with bright eyes.  
"I have something for you," Legolas said softly, withdrawing his arms from about her with a faint twinge of regret. Reaching into a small bag tied to his belt, he pulled out a small necklace. The pendant was shaped like a beech leaf, green in color and veined with silver. It was hung upon a slender silver chain, and Legolas slipped it softly over Aiwë's head.  
Aiwë touched it, a smile on her face. "Thank you," she said softly.  
"Your welcome," Legolas replied in a whisper, gazing at her lovingly for a moment longer.  
Finally they tore themselves from the other's gaze, picked up the canteens, and headed back to camp.  
When they entered the small glade they were greeted by four eager Elf faces.  
"Well, did you back out again?" Darye asked anxiously. He was rewarded by a full water canteen in his already bruised arm.  
"Nice shot," Legolas said smoothly, grinning at Aiwë.  
"Thank you," she replied with an easy smile. "I suppose we can take that for a no?" Thoron laughed.  
Aiwë grinned. "Yes, you can, because he asked."  
_**"And??"**_ four voices cried impatiently.  
Aiwë smirked. "What do you think?"  
Their friends laughed and congratulated the betrothed Elves. When they at last lay down to sleep, Aiwë rested her head against her beloved's chest, and he looped a protective arm about her waist, and so they fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
*Ada - father or daddy in Sindarin  
  
A/N: Alright, I'm afraid that's about it for fluffy stuff for a lil bit. Next chapter the bad stuff begins. Also, a few notes - for those of you who have not read _The Hobbit_ (tisk tisk) there are dreadfully big nasty spiders in Mirkwood, probably relatives of Shelob, incase you were wondering why Legolas would be afraid of a spider or why the Elves would hunt them. Also, I can tell you what the Elves' names mean, you just have to ask. That being said, PLEASE REVIEW! **ArwenStar** 


	2. Disaster

A/N: This chapter is very short and very sad. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible, but for now, here is the second chapter, and this is where the sadness begins. Oh, and one small note, these first chapters are pre-War of the Ring. You'll figure out when it changes. =)  
Also, here are the meanings of the Elves' names:  
Aiwë - small bird  
Legolas - green leaf  
Darye - he who waits*  
Thindolfin - silver haired  
Thoron - eagle  
Maeglin - sharp eyes; a bright, piercing gaze  
* Darye is the only one who does not fit his name. =)  
  
  


~*_Love Never Loses Hope_*~  
  
Chapter 2: Disaster  
  
  


With the first light of dawn the Elves were off again, and now none of them spoke or smiled. There was a tension in the air, a sense of evil given off by the black tower which loomed before them. The Elves moved silently, stopping in the trees just outside Dol Guldur's walls.  
"Maeglin, you and Aiwë scout the South wall," Thoron said quietly. "Thindolfin, take Darye and scout the West wall. I will take the North wall, and Legolas the East. We will meet back here in an hour."  
The Elves nodded and split up, each going to scout their section of wall. They roamed through the trees, checking defenses and counting orcs. In an hour they had all returned.  
"I have never seen so many orcs in my life," Aiwë said quietly. She was shivering despite the warm summer sun.  
"Nor have I," Thoron said solemnly. "Come, let us leave the place."  
They set off through the trees, anxious to be away from the dark fortress and its inhabitants. They had gone roughly fifteen miles when Darye fell from the trees with a cry and landed in a small clearing. The others quickly gathered around him and saw a black arrow protruding from the young Elf's leg.  
"_Yrch_*," Thoron growled. "We cannot remove this here, we must carry on."  
Thoron helped Darye to his feet. "How close are they, Maeglin?" Darye asked, ignoring the pain in his leg.  
"To close," Maeglin said grimly.  
As proof, a black arrow buried itself in a tree next to Maeglin's head.  
"We cannot outrun them, we will have to fight," Thindolfin said gravely, gripping his bow.  
There was no time for arguments as forty orcs burst through the trees into the clearing. The Elves were surrounded and outnumbered, but they fought bravely. Thindolfin and Legolas carried bows and were putting them to good use. Thoron and Maeglin stood in front and behind of Darye, swords drawn. Darye lifted his bow and did the best he could, balancing on his good leg. Aiwë flitted about like a shadow, wreaking havoc with her knife.  
Then Darye shouted and fell, an arrow in his arm. Another arrow pierced his throat, ending his life. Thoron was surrounded, blood pouring from his numerous wounds. Maeglin lay in a pool of blood, his bright eyes seeing no more. An orc crept up behind Thindolfin and struck him across the head with a thick club. Thindolfin crumpled to the ground and lay still.  
"Aiwë, run! Get out of here!" Legolas shouted over the noise of the battle.  
"No! I will not leave you!" she shouted back.  
"Aiwë! Please! Run!" Legolas yelled frantically.  
Suddenly two orcs leapt at Aiwë. One grabbed her arm and the other punched her fiercely in the ribs. Aiwë managed to kill one of the orcs until another punch rendered her unconscious. Legolas saw an orc throw Aiwë over his shoulder and panic gripped the Elf prince's heart. He knew as well as any Elf that to be captured by orcs was worse than death. Desperately Legolas raced towards the orc, his quiver empty, but Maeglin's sword in his hand. The prince was stopped by a searing pain in his chest. He stared down in surprise and saw blood flowing from a wound in his chest. He sank to his knees, feeling as though he were not a part of his body, as if he was watching everything from far away.  
_This is not happening, this a dream, a nightmare that I shall soon awake from,_ he told himself as he watched Aiwë being carried away. Slowly he realized he was laying on his side, but that did not matter. What did? _Please Eru, let this be a dream,_ he whispered. Then darkness claimed him and he knew no more.  
  
* yrch - orc  
  
End Chapter 2  
Please Review 


	3. Returning Home

A/N: Someone told me I should stay true to the original story, but I like it better the way I'm doing it now, so if you don't like this version, I'm sorry. =) That said, here's chapter three. *AS*  
  
  


~*_Love Never Loses Hope_*~  
  
Chapter 3: Returning Home  
  


Legolas came slowly back to consciousness, his body on fire with pain. Opening his eyes, he slowly moved his head and looked around him. His companions lay near him, cold and unfeeling. He attempted to sit up but fell back down with a scream. His chest screamed as well, blood beginning to seep again from his wound. Biting his lip until blood flowed, Legolas drew himself into a sitting position, almost passing out in the process. His head was spinning, but one thought asserted itself painfully. _Aiwë._  
Legolas closed his eyes, trying to remember the final moments of the battle. _Aiwë... run... look out!... No!_ Legolas opened his eyes, tears pouring down his cheeks. Aiwë had been captured by orcs, his friends were dead, and he was wounded, far from the safety of his father's halls. How long had he lain there? He was not sure, but it could not have been long, for the orcs had not yet returned to despoil the bodies.  
Suddenly Legolas heard a groan. Turning slowly, Legolas saw Thindolfin push himself up onto his hands and knees, a nasty gash on the back of his skull.  
Legolas tried to speak, but his throat was dry and no sound came forth. Thindolfin lifted his head and saw Legolas, but stared at him blankly. Slowly recognition came to his eyes.  
"Legolas!" Thindolfin said, his voice hoarse. "You are alive!"  
Legolas nodded slightly. "Barely," he croaked, wincing at the pain in his chest.  
Thindolfin slowly crawled over to Legolas and saw that the prince's shirt was shredded and soaked with blood. Pushing aside the torn shirt, Thindolfin grimaced at what he saw. A sword had torn Legolas from below his right shoulder, across his chest, stopping midway down his left side. Thindolfin looked up at Legolas anxiously. The prince was white and his breathing was shallow and labored.  
"How is it?" Legolas gasped, not daring to look at his wound.  
"It is not deep, thank the Valar, but it is not a mere scratch either," Thindolfin said grimly. "We must get away from here before the orcs return. Hold still."  
Legolas tried not to cry out as Thindolfin made a makeshift bandage for Legolas from his cloak. Thindolfin then helped Legolas to his feet, and they stumbled a few feet before Legolas sank to his knees. Thindolfin feared the prince was too weak to walk, but then he saw Legolas lift something from the ground. It was Aiwë's knife. It was then that Thindolfin realized her body was not in the glade.  
"Oh no," Thindolfin moaned, closing his eyes.  
"I told her to run, she would not listen," Legolas murmured, his voice tight as he held back tears.  
"It was not your fault," Thindolfin said gently, "but we cannot help her now. We must get away while we can."  
Legolas allowed himself to be raised to his feet, his hand still grasping the long white knife. The Elves stumbled on, thinking only of getting away from the orcs. A search party from Thranduil would not be sent for at least three more days, and there was no guarantee they would be found. Thindolfin sighed. Two wounded Elves, unarmed but for a knife, returning to Thranduil's halls, alive, on their own, did not sound very probable. Thindolfin forgot his doubts as Legolas stumbled and fell. "Are you alright?" Thindolfin asked anxiously.  
"Must, rest," Legolas panted.  
"Of course," Thindolfin said, looking around for a place they could rest without being seen. A hollow tree was the best protection they could find, but they took it gladly, falling fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Six days, I would say they have found the glade by now," Legolas said, leaning heavily on Thindolfin.  
The older Elf glanced at Legolas anxiously. While Thindolfin had been improving, Legolas had been worsening. He blacked out often, and Thindolfin sometimes had to carry him. Unfortunately, the sometimes were increasing.  
"Do you think they think we are dead?" Legolas asked, trying to ignore the pain in his chest.  
"I am not sure, they may," Thindolfin replied quietly.  
Legolas stumbled and Thindolfin stopped. Legolas stood still, trying to catch his breath. After their rest in the tree, the Elves had walked until they reached a stream. Thindolfin had washed Legolas' wound and bound it, adding some herbs he had found growing on the stream bank to help ease the pain. Thindolfin also discovered that Legolas had not been poisoned by the blade, but the prince still weakened.  
"Legolas? Did you hear me?"  
Legolas turned dull eyes towards Thindolfin. The silver-haired Elf winced as Legolas looked at him. "Legolas, did you hear me?" he repeated.  
"You said you think we should stop and rest," Legolas said faintly.  
Thindolfin nodded, lowering Legolas into a sitting position. Thindolfin grimaced as he watched Legolas. _What a fool I am, we should have stayed near the glade and hidden from the orcs until Thranduil's search party arrived._ Thindolfin thought angrily. Then he glanced at Legolas and sighed. _But then there is no guarantee they would have found us. I fear I am pushing him to hard, but I have no choice, I cannot heal Legolas out here and I do not wish to return too late._  
"Thindolfin, move."  
Thindolfin looked at Legolas, startled. "What?"  
"Move," said Legolas, pushing Thindolfin aside.  
Thindolfin grimaced and turned away as Legolas vomited. _Valar help us, we must get back soon._  
Legolas sat up, his face whiter than it had been for the past six days. "Thindolfin, we must go faster," he said grimly.  
Thindolfin stared at Legolas. "Faster? I am pushing you too hard already!"  
Legolas shook his head. "No, I am pushing myself, do not feel bad. But we must go faster, I do not think I can go on much longer."  
Thindolfin felt fear grip his heart. If Legolas admitted he was weakening, he must truly be at the end of his strength. Helping him to his feet, Thindolfin half-carried Legolas as they walked on.  
They went for another day before Legolas gave out completely. As darkness began to close around him, Legolas could almost hear Aiwë's voice calling to him. _Legolas, do not give up! Please!_ Then the merciful darkness took him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Legolas? Legolas, can you hear me?"  
Storm grey eyes slid open. "Father?"  
Thranduil smiled. "Welcome home, my son."  
"Was it a dream?" Legolas asked drowsily.  
Thranduil shook his head sadly. "I am afraid not. Last week Thindolfin returned, carrying you. We healed you and you have been sleeping ever since."  
Legolas closed his eyes. _Last week... I have slept for a week?_  
"How is Thindolfin?" Legolas asked, opening his eyes.  
"I am fine," Thindolfin said, coming to stand next to Thranduil. A white bandage was wrapped around his silver hair, but otherwise he looked healthy.  
Legolas swallowed hard, trying to speak but finding he had no voice. Finally, Legolas asked, "Aiwë?"  
Thranduil's face saddened, and Thindolfin bowed his head. "We have not found her," Thranduil said quietly. "I fear she is still at Dol Guldur."  
Legolas turned his head away so the others would not see the tears that flowed down his face. Thranduil looked pityingly at his son and left the room. Thindolfin placed a gentle hand on the prince's shoulder.  
"I am sorry, Legolas," he said softly, "but do not give up. Remember, love never loses hope."  
The silver-haired Elf silently left the room and Legolas pondered his words. _'Love never loses hope'... but where is hope to be found?_ Legolas thought sadly. He looked at the table next to his bed and saw that Aiwë's knife had been placed on it. Sitting up, Legolas lifted the knife. As he stared at the blade, Aiwë's voice rang in his head. _Legolas, do not give up, please!_ Legolas' grip on the handle tightened. _I will not lose hope, Aiwë, I will not give up. I promise._  
  
End of Chapter 3. 


	4. Escape

A/N: I was going to wait longer to post this chapter, but I got so many reviews I decided to post it anyway. =) Also, I've had a couple people (who haven't read the books) ask if Aiwë is in the books. No, she is not. Aiwë is my own character, as are Thindolfin, Thoron, Darye, Maeglin, and an Elf who will appear in the next chapter. Now, on with chapter four. =) **AS**  
  
  


~*_Love Never Loses Hope_*~  
  
Chapter 4: Escape  
  


Aiwë awoke to a nightmare. She was in complete darkness, her head was throbbing, and the air around her was filled with a putrid stench. Aiwë lifted her hand and gingerly touched the lump on her head. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember what had happened. Slowly things came back to her like pieces of broken glass. _Orcs... Darye... Maeglin... Thindolfin... Thoron... Legolas!_ When the Orc had picked her up, Aiwë had momentarily regained consciousness. The sight that had met her eyes was worse than any pain she might have suffered at the hands of the Orcs. She had seen Legolas lying on his side, blood pouring from a wound in his chest, his eyes dull. Aiwë began to sob, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Her love was dead and she was the prisoner of Orcs. She knew that soon enough the Orcs would come for her and then... No. No! She would not let them! They had taken Legolas, but they would not take her. _But how will I escape?_ she wondered. Then she remembered. As she and Maeglin were scouting, they had seen a small hole in the west corner of the south wall. The hole was just large enough for an Elf to slip through. Aiwë laughed bitterly. _So all I have to do is escape my cell, find my way out of this fortress, and slip through the wall without ever being seen._  
Suddenly she heard a harsh voice coming down the corridor, speaking in a foul tongue that chilled her blood. She knew little of the Orcs' black speech, but she knew enough to realize they were coming for her. Thinking quickly, Aiwë formed a plan.  
  
"Open the door!" one of the Orc guards growled.  
"I'm trying!" snapped the other. "It's not working!"  
The second Orc leaned forward, holding up the torch he carried. "You're using the wrong key!" he sneered.  
Muttering a curse the Orc found the right key and unlocked the door. Pulling the door open, the second Orc stepped into the cell, torch held high.  
"Here pretty Elf," he sneered. Then he stopped. "She's not here!"  
"What?" the other Orc growled.  
"She's not in here!" he snapped. "See for yourself!"  
The other Orc entered the cell. Sure enough, there was no sign of the Elf. Muttering a curse the Orc turned to raise the alarm, but the door slammed and locked, trapping the Orcs inside.  
Aiwë smiled as she listened to the livid Orcs swear and bang on the door. _That should keep them busy for a little while_, she thought as she slipped noiselessly down the passage. She was lucky the Orcs had never looked up, or they would have seen Aiwë clinging to some hooks in the ceiling. She had slipped out when the other Orc had joined his companion in the cell, and she could only hope the door would hold long enough for her to make her escape.  
Slinking down the passage, Aiwë appeared to be no more than a shadow, sliding through doors and past guards until she could see the door that led outside. Unfortunately it was being guarded by two large Orcs who did not seem interested in moving. Picking up a small rock, Aiwë through it down the passage as far as she could. The Orcs leapt to attention as it struck a wall. Snarling and mumbling in his foul tongue, one of the Orcs went to investigate the noise. When he had disappeared down the passage, Aiwë threw another rock, but this one struck the remaining Orc. Aiwë grinned as the Orc fell senseless to the ground.  
_Thank Eru he was not wearing a helmet,_ Aiwë thought, closing the door behind her. She was outside, but now there were even more Orcs for her to avoid, and less shadows. Aiwë glanced up at the sky. It was late in the afternoon, and she was sure that she did not have long before the Orcs broke out of the cell and raised the alarm. Moving as quickly and stealthily as she could, Aiwë crept around to the south wall, staying close to the fortress. From where she hid, the hole in the wall was clearly visible. _Now to get there without being seen_, Aiwë thought, glancing around.  
Luckily for her, the south wall was lightly guarded. Fifteen Orcs patrolled the wall, five of them carrying bows. There were a few Orcs on the ground, but none of them were looking towards Aiwë or the wall. Seizing her chance, Aiwë raced to the wall and squeized through the hole. Once outside, she flattened herself against the wall, so as not to be seen by the Orcs on the wall above her. She waited until the Orcs were looking away from her and then she ran into the woods like Sauron himself were chasing her.  
As she ran, Aiwë could hear an eerie horn call and shouts coming from the fortress. Her absence had been discovered.  
  
Aiwë ran, ignoring her body's demands for rest. She would run, fall, and keep running, repeating the process for Valar knows how long. When she could run no more, she pulled herself into a tree and passed out.  
  
When she awoke, the sun was shining through the trees, winking at Aiwë through the leaves. _I am alive, I escaped_, Aiwë thought, lying on her back, staring at the sky. _But where do I go now? I cannot go back by Dol Guldur, the Orcs are looking for me. I suppose I could walk to the Anduin and follow it north, and then go back into Mirkwood and..._ Aiwë stopped. Go back. How could she go back? Legolas and the others were dead, how could she ever walk Thranduil's halls again, knowing they would never return? Aiwë sighed and shook her head, pushing the thoughts from her mind. She had to have water, and there were no streams south of the fortress. _I will travel to Anduin and make up my mind when I get there_, she decided. But in her heart she doubted she would return to Mirkwood, not right away at least.  
Aiwë dropped from the tree to the ground, and walked towards the edge of Mirkwood, toward the Anduin; toward a new life, one without her beloved.  
  
  
  
Hmm, will Aiwë go back to Thranduil's halls? You'll just have to wait and find out. =) Please review, and if you do, you get a cookie. =) **holds out plate of cookies** Thank you! **ArwenStar** 


	5. Luingil

A/N: This chapter is very short, but the next chapter will be longer, promise. =) As for a Disclaimer: I own Aiwë, Darye, Thoron, Thindolfin, Maeglin, and Luingil (who you will meet in this chapter). Everything else belongs to his great Authorness, J.R.R. Tolkien. That being said, on with the chapter. **AS**  
  
  


~*_Love Never Loses Hope_*~  
  
Chapter 5: Luingil  
  


Aiwë sat on the banks of the Anduin, her back to Mirkwood. She looked towards the west bank, trying to reach a decision. _Mirkwood is my home, I have lived there my entire life. How can I turn my back on it?_ But then another part of her argued, _Yes, you lived there your entire life, and so did he. You will not be able to go anywhere without thinking about him. -Is that so bad?_ she argued back. _If I leave Mirkwood, what will I have to remember him?_ But as she thought this her hand strayed to her neck. By some miracle the necklace was still there. _You see?_ part of her said. _You can leave and remember him without being overwhelmed by memories._  
Aiwë looked back towards Mirkwood, her home, but all she could think of was Legolas. She blinked away tears and turned her back on the forest. _I cannot go back,_ she decided. _I do not know where I will go, but I cannot go back to Mirkwood. Or Lothlórien, or Rivendell. I can never go back, for I will think only of him._  
And with this resolution Aiwë rose to her feet and set off south, following the Anduin. She would go as far away from Elves as she could. Suddenly she hated being an Elf, hated the immortality granted her. To her it was now a curse, a curse that she should live forever without her love. Tears streaming down her face, Aiwë broke into a run, fleeing her home, her past, her people.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Luingil* tilted his head back and looked up at the sky. The moon was nearly at the top of the sky, but clouds threatened to hide her at any moment. With a sigh the Elf sat down and settled his back against a rock. He had been traveling for a few weeks, following the Anduin as it twisted through the land. He had recently entered the Brown Lands where food and shelter were scarce. _'Travel on the West bank, it is nicer there' I told myself, but did I listen? Of course not!_ he thought irritably as he tried to find a more comfortable position. As he did, he saw a shadow in the distance. It did not try to conceal itself and was traveling at a rapid pace. Crouching down behind a rock Luingil picked up his bow and notched an arrow to the string. He could not tell what the shadow was or what business it had in these parts, so he waited, willing to let it pass if it meant no harm.  
As Luingil waited, a cloud passed over the moon and he lost sight of the shadow. Then he saw it again, racing swiftly over the lands. It would have passed him, but Luingil rose to his feet and command it to halt. The shadow stopped and turned its head towards Luingil.  
The cloud passed and the moon shone brightly down on the Elf and the shadow. Luingil saw now that it was not a shadow, but an Elven maiden. Her dark brown hair hung to her waist, and her blue eyes watched Luingil with the caution of a cornered deer. Immediately Luingil lowered his bow.  
"I am sorry, Lady," he said, bowing slightly. "In the darkness I could not tell whether you were foe or friend, I am sorry if I scared you."  
"It is alright, you did not frighten me," the Elf maiden replied calmly, but she still eyed him with mistrust.  
"My name is Luingil," the Elf said, shouldering his bow. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Aiwë," the Elf replied, but she did not yet trust Luingil completely. "What errand has you wandering through the Brown Lands?"  
"I would ask you the same thing," Luingil said with a smile. "As for me, I am traveling to Gondor. To where do you travel?"  
Aiwë glanced to the South. "I am not sure," she answered truthfully. "But why do you go to Gondor?"  
Luingil shrugged. "Men say that it is a great sight, the White City, so I thought I might see for myself."  
Aiwë stared at him. "You are traveling to see a _city_? What of your home and your family?" Aiwë winced as she asked the question, but Luingil did not notice.  
"My family was killed by Orcs when I was little," he replied. "I was raised by the Dunedain, and so have picked up their desire to roam."  
It was then that Aiwë noticed Luingil was not clothed in Elven fashion. He wore clothes of simple make, dyed brown and green. He carried as his weapons a plain bow and a quiver of arrows.  
"And what of you?" asked Luingil, cutting across her thoughts. "Why do you leave your home and family?"  
Aiwë winced and looked away. "My family is dead," she said quietly, but with a coldness that startled Luingil. "My family is dead and I have no desire to return to the place I once called home."  
"Fair enough," Luingil said quietly. "Have you any food? You may have some of mine, if you wish."  
Aiwë looked at Luingil closely. He had long black hair and bright blue eyes. If it were not for his pointed ears and his graceful movements, Aiwë would have easily thought him to be a Ranger.  
"I would be grateful for food," Aiwë said at last.  
Luingil nodded and sat down. Opening his pack he produced fruit and some _lembas_. He handed the food to Aiwë and sat quietly while she ate.  
_She is a strange Elf,_ Luingil thought, studying Aiwë. _She has suffered some great hurt and wishes to leave it behind her. I suppose that is why she runs so. She said she does not know to where she goes, perhaps we can travel together._ For some reason he could not explain, Luingil felt drawn to Aiwë, as if he had known her at one time. Shaking it off, Luingil saw that Aiwë had finished eating, and he rose to his feet.  
"Lady Aiwë, you are welcome to travel with me, if you wish," Luingil said, offering her his hand.  
Aiwë looked up at the Elf. He could not be much younger than her, and he seemed very familiar to her, though she could not think why. Something about his eyes and mannerisms... Aiwë cast aside her thoughts and took Luingil's hand, allowing him to help her to her feet.  
"I will travel with you," Aiwë said with a small smile. "I think I too may like to see the White City."  
The two Elves set out across the Brown Lands, steadily leaving everything Aiwë had ever known farther and farther behind.  
  
  
*'Luingil' means blue star  
  
I hope you liked this chapter, I will have more up soon. And incase you're wondering, no, Luingil does not remind Aiwë of Legolas. Who then, you ask? You'll just have to wait and find out more next chapter. =) **holds out plate of cookies** Here, have a cookie while you review (hint hint). =) **AS** 


	6. Glimpses of the Past

A/N: Here it is, the chapter where you find out the truth about Luingil. =) Some people have already guessed it, but for those who haven't, here ya go. =) Oh, and I have two more Elves to add to my list of ownership - Aglarmîr (brilliant jewel) and Dînen (silent water). Also, incase anyone forgot, Ada is father in Sindarin. Okay, on with the chapter! =)**AS**  
  
  


~*_Love Never Loses Hope_*~  
  
Chapter 6: Glimpses of the Past  
  


Luingil sat on a rock, gazing up at the stars that shone down brightly upon him. Luingil glanced at Aiwë, who was curled up and sleeping peacefully. He had only met her two days ago, but he could not shake the feeling that he knew her. Aiwë had not spoken much, and when she did she gave only brief answers. Luingil sighed and closed his eyes. He remembered very little of his childhood, but he did remember his parents. His mother had been a beautiful noble looking Elf with sapphire eyes and raven black hair. Her name was Aglarmîr, and she had been the most beautiful Elf in all of Mirkwood. Many Elves had vied to win her hand, but in the end it had Dînen who had won her heart. Quiet Dînen with his gentle manner and fierce courage, whose sky blue eyes always shone with merriment.  
Luingil opened his eyes and gazed out across the Brown Lands. He remembered his parents, but he also remembered the Orcs.  
  
His family had lived in the far northeast of Mirkwood, close to the outskirts of the forest. One night a band of Orcs had come through the forest and surprised the Elves. His parents had told him to run, and he obeyed, but he had been very young. Two Orcs pursued him, and would have slain him, if five men had not come to his rescue. He told the men about the attack, but when they returned to where Luingil had left his parents, it was too late. The men could not leave Luingil alone in the wood, so they brought him with them. One of the men eventually adopted Luingil as his son. That is how Luingil, son of Dînen, came to be raised by the Dúnedain.  
Luingil sighed. _There is something I am forgetting, but what?_ Luingil wondered.  
"Luingil?"  
The Elf looked down and saw Aiwë awake and watching him. "Yes, Lady Aiwë?"  
"Have I ever met you before?"  
Luingil tried to hide his surprise. "I do not believe so, though I feel as if we have met."  
"So do I," Aiwë said quietly, wondering why this was.  
"Aiwë, you said your family was killed by Orcs, as was mine," Luingil said slowly.  
Aiwë's eyes widened. "You do not think -"  
"It seems like the only conclusion," Luingil said with a shrug.  
Aiwë stared at him in disbelief. She had blocked out her childhood for so long, could she remember it now?  
"Let us think of it as we rest," Luingil said, jumping off the rock and laying down so as to prevent further conversation.  
Aiwë sighed and went back to sleep, thinking of her family.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"Ada!"  
Aiwë was in a forest running swiftly through the trees. The forest seemed so familiar and yet alien at the same time. Suddenly she ran into a glade, and an Elf turned to greet her. He had dark brown hair, like her, and sky blue eyes that brightened when he saw her. Stooping down he swept her up into his arms. It was then that Aiwë realized she was only a small Elven maiden, somewhere in Mirkwood's vastness.  
Aiwë stared at the Elf that held her with a mixture of awe and joy. _Ada,_ Aiwë thought, a smile spreading across her face.  
"Dînen, Aiwë, here you two are! I have been looking everywhere," scolded a soft bell-like voice.  
Aiwë turned her head and saw a beautiful Elf coming towards them.  
"Come Aglarmîr, you do not still worry about us wandering off, do you?" Dînen asked with a laugh.  
Aglarmîr pursed her lips. "I will always be wary of you two troublemakers."  
Dînen looked at his wife in mock surprise. "Us? Troublemakers? Never!" he said in an injured tone. "It is Luingil you must be wary of."  
"That is the truth!" said a small voice from somewhere above them.  
Aglarmîr smiled and shook her head. "Luingil, come down from there, it is time for dinner."  
A small Elf-boy with black hair and blue eyes dropped from one of the trees and landed gracefully on his feet.  
"And what have you been up to this time, Rusc*?" Aiwë asked with mock sternness.  
Luingil grinned broadly. "Nothing worse than you, Gwath!**" he replied swiftly.  
  
Aiwë sat bolt upright, quivering slightly. "Luingil! Luingil, get up!" she said, shaking the sleeping Elf.  
Luingil yawned and sat up. "Yes, what is it?"  
"You were right!" Aiwë said eagerly.  
Luingil's eyes widened as he came fully awake. "You mean, you, you are my -"  
Aiwë nodded happily. A grin spread across Luingil's face. "Well, this is an interesting development."  
"I would say so," Aiwë laughed.  
  
  
*Rusc - Sindarin for fox  
**Gwath - Sindarin (or Quenya, I'm not sure) for shadow  
  
Yes, I'm ending it there, aren't I cruel? Don't worry, all your questions will be answered in the next chapter. **holds out plate of cookies** Time to review! Hope you all liked this chapter. =) **AS** 


	7. Recovering What Was Lost

A/N: I am pondering writing a separate story about Aglarmîr and Dînen, but I don't want to write it and have no one read it. So, if I posted a story about Aglarmîr and Dînen (I promise it will be cute and good) would you read it? Please put it in your review. =) On with the story! **AS**  
  
  


~*_Love Never Loses Hope_*~  
  
Chapter 7: Recovering What Was Lost  
  


"Why did I call you Rusc?" Aiwë asked, taking a bite of _lembas_.  
The two Elves had begun talking shortly after Aiwë had woken Luingil, and the sun was just beginning to show her head.  
"You called me Rusc because I was always up to something," Luingil said with a grin. "And I called you Gwath because you had this odd ability to disappear into the shadows, or to appear to be no more than a shadow yourself. That is hard even for an Elf."  
Aiwë did not reply, but sat thinking about all they had discussed. From what they could piece together, when the Orcs had attacked, Luingil and Aiwë had run in opposite directions. Aiwë being a few decades Luingil's senior had managed to make it to Thranduil's halls. There she told them what had happened, but by the time the Elves reached the battlefield, Luingil and the Dúnedain had already left.  
Aiwë glanced at her brother. He reminded her of their father. _As did Thindolfin_, Aiwë thought sadly. _I suppose that is why I found it so easy to call him Ada._  
"Well, Gwath, we should start traveling if we wish to reach Gondor before the food runs out," said Luingil, rising to his feet.  
"Ha, then I suggest you start eating less, Rusc!" Aiwë teased, getting to her feet as well.  
The siblings set off again, talking and laughing as they went. It was the first time Aiwë had laughed since being captured by the Orcs.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Legolas stood on his balcony, staring listlessly at the forest. His wound had healed, but he would bear an ugly scar for the rest of his life.  
Thindolfin and Thranduil watched Legolas from another balcony, concealed from the prince's sight by a group of trees.  
"I am worried about him," Thranduil said, glancing up at his son. "Elves can die of broken hearts, and I fear his is shattered."  
Thindolfin sighed and shook his head. "I do not believe he will die. If he was going to give up he would have never made it back. No, he will not die, at least not of a broken heart."  
"Even so, he has lost much of his joy, and I fear he will never be the same," Thranduil said sadly.  
Thindolfin was silent for a moment, gazing at the prince. "Your Majesty, I would like to go back to Dol Guldur, and I wish to bring Legolas with me."  
Thranduil looked at Thindolfin as if the Elf had asked if he could fly. "Are you mad?" the King asked in disbelief. "You two almost died there a month ago, and now you wish to return? For what purpose?"  
"I do not believe Aiwë is dead, nor do I believe she is still at Dol Guldur," Thindolfin said firmly. "Aiwë escaped, I am sure of it, and if I can prove that to Legolas he may come out of his depression."  
"And what if you are wrong?" Thranduil replied. "Will that not make him worse than he is now? And what if she has escaped? He will want to go after her, and you know that is not possible."  
"I know my lord," Thindolfin replied, "but at least he will know for sure either way. I think most of his unhappiness is do to doubt over whether she is alive or dead, prisoner or free. And if she has escaped, she will go to the Grey Havens. At least that is what most Elves do after escaping from Orcs. She will wait for Legolas there, and perhaps he will be content to stay in the forest a while longer."  
Thranduil was silent for a few minutes, gazing quietly at his son. "You assume much, my friend," he said at last. "But I have learned to trust your judgment, and I seem to be out of options. I fear you are right, and Legolas will only heal completely when he knows what has become of her." Thranduil paused and sighed, rubbing a hand across his weary brow. "You and Legolas may go back to Dol Guldur."  
  
  
Kinda short I know, but please review anyway. Things will pick up pace next chapter. **holds out cookie plate** And please don't forget to tell me if you think I should write the tale of Aiwë's parents! **ArwenStar** 


	8. Return to Dol Guldur

A/N: I am sorry!!!! My characters are not cooperating, and it took me forever to get this written. It is also VERY short, and for that I am EXTREMELY sorry!! I will get a nice, long, juicy chapter up as soon as I can! Thank you for your patience! **AS**  
  
  


~*_Love Never Loses Hope_*~  
  
Chapter 8: Return to Dol Guldur  
  


Legolas peered out from among the trees, his grey eyes hard with hate. They had reached Dol Guldur.  
Their journey had been swift and silent, for Legolas had rarely spoken and Thindolfin would not force him to speak. Now they hid in the trees high above Dol Guldur's walls, Orcs moving about below them like ants on an anthill.  
"Their guard has increased since we were last here," Thindolfin said quietly as he crouched on a branch beside Legolas.  
The prince said nothing, but his keen eyes quickly saw that what the older Elf said was true. _Of course that could just be because of the battle,_ Legolas thought dismally.  
The Orcs had stopped searching the woods for Aiwë, but their master's fury was still strong. Never had one of his prisoners escaped, especially an Elf. The walls were now thick with guards, but through some odd twist of fate, the hole in the South wall was still open. Thindolfin saw it from the North wall, but it seemed no more than a crack. _Still..._ The Elf slipped silently through the trees, Legolas right behind him.  
Suddenly Thindolfin stopped and Legolas almost ran into him. "What is it?" the prince asked.  
"By my bow..." Thindolfin murmured.  
Legolas looked at him quizzically, and the Elf pointed to the wall. Legolas saw what had surprised him, and he was surprised as well. There was a hole in the wall, not large, but wide enough for an Elf to get through. Before Thindolfin could stop him, Legolas dropped to the ground and slipped up to the crack. Elf prints are almost none existent, but the ground by the crack had been muddy the day Aiwë escaped, and there was a clear print left in the dried mud. Legolas climbed back up to Thindolfin faster than he had ever climbed in his life.  
"You were right! She escaped!" he whispered excitedly.  
Thindolfin grinned. "I knew she would never stand to be a prisoner. How old is the print?"  
Legolas' smile faded. "Three weeks, probably more." Legolas sat quietly for a few minutes, then he murmured, "We have no chance of catching up to her, do we?"  
Thindolfin shook his head, and tears welled up in the Elf prince's eyes. "Why? Why did she not come back?"  
"We do not know what happened to her after she was captured," Thindolfin said gently. "She has probably gone to seek refuge in Lothlórien or the Grey Havens. Do not worry, Legolas. She is alive, and you will see her again."  
Legolas wiped a hand across his eyes. He wanted to see Aiwë more than anything, but he knew he could not go after her. He also knew he would see her again, but when? Legolas sighed. _The important thing is that she is alive,_ he reminded himself. _I just hope she knows I am okay..._  
  
  
**holds out cookie plate** please review and tell me what you think! 


	9. Shadow

A/N: Tada! Nice new chapter. Kinda depressing (sorry!) but things will cheer up soon, promise. And I wish to say thank you to all the kind people who have reviewed! =o) Oh! And let me take a moment to explain the time.  
I already said it was pre-LotR, but now I have a set date. This is all happening in the year 3017, Shire Reckoning. The council of Elrond is in the year 3018, and the Ring is destroyed in the year 3019, for those who don't know they're timelines.  
And one more thing - In this chapter Luingil calls Aiwë 'Gil-iell' which means Star-daughter in Sindarin. This is another of Aiwë's nicknames, but this one was from her father, because Aiwë would always stare at the stars when she was little. (Actually, she still does that.) Okay, I know that was long, but here's the story! **AS**  
  
  


~*_Love Never Loses Hope_*~  
  
Chapter 9: Shadow  
  
  


"We need a boat."  
Aiwë rolled her eyes. "Do you enjoy stating the obvious?"  
"Perhaps," Luingil grinned.  
Aiwë sighed and turned her attention back to their problem. They had reached the feet of the Emyn Muil and were searching for a way to cross the River. The Emyn Muil was a chain of trackless mountains that led to a vast marsh, rightly named the Dead Marshes. It was true you could reach Minas Tirith this way, but it required a lot of skill and even more luck. Aiwë sighed and glanced to the West bank. There green hills rolled on, providing soft, easy going. But how to reach them was another matter.  
"We really need a boat."  
Aiwë tried not to throw her brother in the River. Suddenly she stiffened, a sound reaching her ears.  
"Rusc, do you hear that?" she hissed.  
Luingil cocked his head and thought he could hear snuffling and muttering, interspersed with a strange _gollum_ noise. "Whatever it is, it draws near," he whispered, lifting his bow.  
"Come, let us see what it is," Aiwë whispered. She had no weapons, but she somehow felt she would not need any.  
The two Elves crept forward noiselessly until their quarry came into view. A man dressed in travel-stained clothes was striding towards them, a strange creature hobbling beside him, a rope collar around its neck. The creature was obviously the man's prisoner and kept muttering and making noises. If it had not been for the creature, the Elves probably would not have heard the man passing. _Which gives him something to his credit,_ Luingil thought, drawing his bow, arrow ready.  
The man was about to walk by the Elves, who were concealed behind a rock, when Luingil rose to his feet. "Halt! Who are you and what is your business?"  
The man spun to face them, a hand on his sword hilt. Seeing Luingil, the man relaxed. "Come, Luingil, have I changed that much?"  
The Elf squinted. "Strider?" he said incredulously.  
The man grinned. "Well met, Luingil."  
Luingil leapt off the rock and ran to the man, and Aiwë saw that the creature shrank away from her brother.  
"Strider! It has indeed been a long time!" Luingil laughed, slapping his friend on the shoulder. "What are you doing out here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing," Strider laughed. "As for me, Mithrandir sent me to catch this miserable creature and take him to Thranduil. The Elven-king is supposed to keep this creature as his prisoner."  
Luingil looked at the creature and it hissed and shrank back even more. "Nasssty Elf! Nasssty Elf with bright eyess! _Gollum_!"  
Strider jerked the rope slightly. "Hold your tongue, Gollum," he said fiercely. "I am in no mood to deal with you!"  
"Seems like you have your hands full," Luingil chuckled.  
"You have no idea," Strider replied with a wry grin. "But what are you doing out here?"  
"Mostly being a nuisance."  
Strider looked up in surprise and saw an Elf maiden standing on the rock, a mischievous smile on her face. Luingil grimaced. "I believe it is you who are being a nuisance, Gwath!" he responded with a mocking frown.  
Aiwë gave a short laugh. "It is not I who goes by the name Rusc!"  
Strider raised an eyebrow and glanced back and forth between the two Elves. Having been raised by Elves, he knew well the meaning of the Elven words. Luingil saw his confusion and laughed. "Strider, this is my -"  
"Friend," Aiwë cut in. "My name is Gwath, but you can just call me Shadow."  
Strider bowed slightly. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Shadow."  
Luingil eyed his sister curiously. _Why did she not tell him she was my sister?_ he wondered. _She knows he is a friend, then why-_  
"My question has still not truly been answered," said Strider, cutting across his thoughts.  
"We are on our way to the White City," Aiwë said, not moving from the rock.  
Strider looked at Luingil, mystified. "Minas Tirith? Why?"  
Luingil shrugged. "No reason, it is just that we had nothing better to do."  
"Then perhaps you would like to come with me?" Strider asked. "I would be grateful for any help, this creature is difficult to handle."  
Luingil glanced at Aiwë and she shook her head slightly. "Just a moment," Luingil said to Strider, going to join his sister on the rock. "Why do you not wish to go back?" he whispered. "It is our home!"  
"_Was_ our home," Aiwë said dejectedly. "I will not, can not, go back there."  
"But why?" Luingil insisted.  
Aiwë looked up at him, her sapphire eyes shimmering with tears. "Everyone I have ever loved has died in those woods, with the exception of you," she said softly. "Those woods hold nothing but death for me."  
"But you do not know for sure that Legolas is dead," he said anxiously. "Perhaps he has survived -"  
"_Stop_," Aiwë said firmly, her tears threatening to spill over. "I saw him fall, saw his wound. How could he have lived? No, I will not go back."  
Luingil looked at his sister closely. "You do not believe he is dead, do you?"  
Aiwë looked away to the West. The sun was just starting to set, painting the sky gold and red. "I do not know what I believe," she murmured.  
Luingil put a kind hand on her shoulder. "You do not believe he is dead, or you would be dead yourself," he said quietly. "What did our mother always say?"  
Aiwë closed her eyes, trying to remember her mother's saying. Suddenly she could see her mother, raven-black hair teased by the wind, sky blue eyes full of light. It was almost as if she could hear her mother's voice calling to her. "Love never loses hope," Aiwë whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
"Precisely," Luingil said gently. "Come back to the wood, at least you will know for sure."  
Aiwë looked up at her brother, sadness in her eyes. "I... cannot," she said, trying to keep her voice from breaking. "Not yet, I cannot face them, not yet."  
Luingil sighed and bowed his head. "As you wish, _Gil-iell_. I am going with Strider to Mirkwood, for I miss my home, and I long to return there. I do not know where you will now go, but I wish you well on your journey."  
Luingil turned to go, but Aiwë placed her hand on his arm and stopped him. "Rusc," her voice wavered, and she took a moment to compose herself. "Do not tell them about me, that I am alive. I do not want them to know, not yet."  
Luingil opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. "As you wish, _Gil-iell_. Do not do anything foolish, and do not give up hope. Till we meet again, namarië."  
Luingil jumped off the rock, and this time Aiwë did not stop him. Luingil walked over to Strider, his fair face somber. "I will accompany you to Mirkwood," he said quietly.  
Strider frowned. "What about Lady Shadow?" He had heard none of the siblings' whispered conversation.  
Luingil looked at his sister who still stood on the rock, framed by the setting sun. "She must find her own path," he said, almost to himself. "Come, the night gathers swiftly, let us continue."  
Aiwë watched as Luingil and Strider jogged lightly across the Brown Lands, Gollum in tow. A tear slipped down her cheek, and she did not bother to brush it away. A coldness had been growing inside of her ever since that fateful day the Orcs had attacked, and now it asserted itself painfully. Her fair face grew hard, and her eyes no longer held any light. Her heart had been wounded deeply and her brother's love had been the only thing keeping her from depression. But now that he had left she was not the creature she had been. She was alone, a creature of darkness and shadow who had chosen to forsake her land and her people. She felt no love or joy, only coldness and hate, hate for the creatures that had taken everything she loved from her. Pulling the hood over her face, she leapt off the rock and headed for the Emyn Muil, appearing to be no more than a shadow flitting across the rocks. She had become Shadow.  
  
  
  
  
**offers cookies** Review, please? 


	10. Truth and Waiting

A/N: Okay, I know this story has been rather dark and sad so far, but it starts to cheer up next chapter, promise. Thank you to all who have followed this story, and it is now drawing towards its close. There are only about five more chapters, maybe less, so the action will speed up a bit, too. Also, a small note, I said 3017 last chapter, but the Shire Reckoning was 1417, sorry about that!**ArwenStar**  
  
  


~*_Love Never Loses Hope_*~  
  
Chapter 10: Truth and Waiting  
  
  


Luingil watched Strider as he sat beside their small fire. They were still a few days journey from Mirkwood, and Gollum was more or less behaving. Luingil smiled in spite of himself as he looked at the Ranger. He, an Elf, had been raised by the Rangers, and Strider, a Man, had been raised by Elves. _Someone somewhere must be having a laugh about that,_ he thought with a wry grin.  
Stretching out, Luingil settled against a rock. "You may ask," the Elf said easily.  
Strider started and looked at him. "Ask what?"  
"Whatever question you have been wanting to ask for the past few days but have been afraid to ask," Luingil replied with a smile.  
Strider laughed and shook his head. "You may have been raised by Men, but your senses are still those of Elves," he said with a grin. "However, I do not know if I should ask."  
"What did I just say?" Luingil replied with a lazy smile.  
Still Strider hesitated, looking at the fire rather than his companion. Finally he asked, "Is Shadow your sister?"  
Luingil looked at the Ranger, not bothering to hide his surprise. "Yes, she is my sister. How did you know?"  
Strider shrugged. "You two look fairly alike, and you also act like siblings."  
_Considering we have not seen each other for a few hundred years, I am surprised he could tell,_ Luingil thought with a bitter smile. "That is not your only question?" he asked aloud.  
Strider shook his head. "But I fear my second question more than the first."  
"Ask, and I will answer if I may," the Elf said honestly.  
"Why does your sister fear the wood?"  
Luingil sighed. "My sister has... had some bad experiences in the wood. We both lived there until our parents were killed, and she stayed whilst I left. Then recently she and some of her friends were attacked by Orcs, and most, if not all, were killed. That is why she dreads the wood."  
Strider bowed his head, his face grim. "Evil things have befallen your sister, my friend," the Ranger said quietly.  
Luingil nodded sadly. "I can only hope she will shake the darkness that assails her before it is too late."  
  
Luingil and Strider reached the Elven-king's halls a week later, and neither of them said anything about Aiwë. Even though the Wood-Elves guessed she was alive, Luingil said nothing, and told no one he was Aiwë's sister. He would not even tell Legolas, though it troubled him to withhold the truth from his new friend. Still, he loved his sister, and he hoped she would overcome her fear soon.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
As for Aiwë, now called Shadow, she carried on to Minas Tirith, fighting her way through the Dead Marshes and the Druadan Forest. When she reached the White City she was starving and hardened by her travels, but a kind old woman had pity on her. She gave Shadow clothes like that of a Ranger's and allowed her to stay in her house. Shadow befriended the old woman, but would not say her true name. The old woman was patient with her, guessing rightly that the girl was running from something.  
Shadow left the old woman's house only at night, and she made sure she hid in the shadows. Even so, many people began to talk about the strange shadow that lurked about their city, and many wondered if it was good or ill.  
  
Shadow never truly got used the city, but she found some comfort in the smooth white stones. She saw nothing to remind of her past, and she was thankful for that, but she still held a love for the woods in a part of her heart that was not completely hard. Sometimes that feeling would overwhelm her and she would hide somewhere and cry, remembering what she had left behind. But these moments grew rarer as time passed, and she learned to ignore them.  
A year passed in this manner, and when the new year came the rumors of war grew stronger. In the summer of that year, the steward of Gondor sent his oldest son west to Rivendell, for he and his brother had had mysterious dreams, and he hoped to find answers in the Elven city. But the sons of the steward were not the only ones having dreams.  
  
Shadow never left Minas Tirith, and yet she knew more about what was happening in Arda than the steward of Gondor. In dreams she saw the gathering of Mordor's hosts, and she even knew of Elrond's counsel and the Ringbearer - but she did not know of Legolas.  
With the dreams came a strong desire to see trees and open lands, and Shadow soon found she could not ignore the desire. Finally, on February 16, 1419, Shire Reckoning, she could bear it no longer, and attempted to sneak away. But the old woman caught her.  
"Why do you run, child?" she asked softly.  
Shadow bit her lip and did not speak. The woman looked at her with dark eyes surrounded by wrinkles, searching Shadow's face. "You hid much," the old woman said at last, her voice barely above a whisper. "But you do not hid it as well as you think. I know you are an Elf, aye, and a Wood-Elf at that. I also know that you weep for your forest and for whatever you left behind. Do not look so surprised, child. I have lived a long time and I can guess much, though I cannot guess what would make you leave your home and family. It must be something terrible indeed."  
Shadow blinked back her tears. How could this woman know so much? Was it that obvious? For the first time in a long while, Shadow sank to her knees and burst into tears. The old woman sat down next to her and hugged her comfortingly. "My child, why do you weep? Will you not tell me what troubles you?"  
Shadow clung to the old woman, trying to control her tears. Could she tell her? Before she had fully made up her mind, Shadow found herself telling everything to the old woman. The woman listened with patient kindness, and when Shadow finished her tale the woman looked at her with pity in her dark eyes.  
"You have suffered much, little one," the woman said quietly. "And it will not do you any good to run from your past. Your mother was right, love never loses hope - _ever_. And you have not given up, though your mind tells you otherwise. But come, you have lingered in the halls of Men long enough. You much search out healing, and you will not find it here. You must go to what you know best. You know of what I speak, so I do not need to say it aloud. Now come, stand up and go on your way. You are Shadow no longer. No, not Shadow, nor are you Aiwë. I will call you Star-daughter, for your path will be under the stars before it leads to the light. Here, I have prepared you some provisions. Take them and may the stars shine kindly on your path."  
Shadow hugged the old woman tightly and thanked her for her kindness. Already she felt as if her heart and softened a bit, and she left the old woman with a spark of light in her blue eyes where before there had been only darkness.  
Shadow left Minas Tirith and traveled along the mountain passes until she reached the border of the Firien Wood. She had not been in a wood since passing through the Druadan Forest over a year ago. The very sight of the wood brought feelings of fear and panic rushing into her throat. Gathering her courage, Shadow remembered the old woman's words and stepped into the wood...  
  
  
It cheers up soon, promise! **holds out cookie plate** Please review! 


	11. Healing

A/N: Ahh, some happiness at last. Perhaps not true happiness, but better than what's been in the last few chapters! =o) Don't worry, things can only get better... I hope. **AS**  
  
  


~*_Love Never Loses Hope_*~  
  
Chapter 11: Healing  
  
  


Shadow entered the Firien Wood, her entire body shaking. Ever since she had left Luingil she had become a creature unlike her true self. She had despised everything Elvish and resented her own immortality. She had become a creature of shadow, content with hiding in a city whereas before she had spent her time in the trees. And now as she walked among them her cold heart began to soften, and tears poured from her eyes like rain. At last she could go no more and curled up at the foot of a tree and cried herself to sleep.  
  
When she awoke it was the middle of the night. A full moon shone brightly over her and the sky was full of bright stars. She gazed up at the sky, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. She could remember watching those same stars with her father all those long years ago, when her heart was still soft and her eyes bright. Rising slowly to her feet, she looked up at the tree she had slept under. It was a beech*. Hesitantly, Shadow raised a hand and grasped a branch. A smile crossed her face. The tree would bear her. She climbed the tree until she had reached the highest branches, and there she lay on one and gazed at the sky. Softly she began to sing a song her father had taught her:  
  
_Lights in the heavens, lights in the dark,  
To those lights my song does hark.  
They dance cross the sky as graceful as Elves,  
Faithful to shine down upon forest dells.  
  
The moon may hide for a night or two  
But the blessed stars will always shine through.  
  
What I would give to dance with a star  
Across the black sky to places afar.  
But that which I wish the most to do  
Is capture a star and give it to you._  
  
As the last note faded, Shadow could hold back the tears no more and wept brokenly. She wept for her family, wept for her friends, wept for herself.  
"What have I become?" she whispered to herself. "How could this happen? How could I have turned my back on everyone? On Legolas?"  
She began to weep even harder until she was to tired to weep anymore. Then she sat silently staring at the sky, thinking over all that had happened.  
"I must go back," she murmured. "I must find him. He is alive, and I will find him."  
With this resolution, she climbed down from the tree and curled up at its feet once again.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Well, well, an Elf! My, my, it has been a long time since there was an Elf in our wood!"  
"Aye, ain't that the truth! I wonder what she's doin' 'ere."  
"Hush! I think she's wakin' up!"  
Shadow stirred and opened her eyes. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, wondering if she was still asleep. There in front of her stood three deer.  
"G'mornin' miss!" one of them said with a smile. "How ye feelin' this mornin'?"  
Shadow tried not to jump when the deer spoke. It had been a long time since she had talked to an animal, though all Wood-Elves had that ability.  
"Good morning to you as well, _aras_,**" Shadow said at last, remembering her manners. "I am doing well, how are you?"  
The deer giggled. "Oh I'm fine, deary! My, I forgot how polite Elves are!"  
"Are you the one we 'erd singin' last night?" another deer asked. "'Twas beautiful!"  
"Thank you," Shadow replied, blushing slightly.  
"Oh dear me, here I am forgettin' my manners! You must be starvin'! Come, we'll find you somethin' suitable. Get along you two, I'll keep 'er comp'ny." The other two deer nodded and disappeared into the woods.  
"Now deary, what might bring you to our wood?" the deer asked, lying down on the grass.  
"Um, it is a rather long story..."  
"Oh, that's alright! We 'ave plenty of time!"  
Shadow bit her lip. _Well, here goes nothing..._ "You see, it all started many years ago while I still lived in Mirkwood..."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"That is a sad tale, Star-daughter," the deer said when Shadow had finished. "'Tis no wonder you were cryin' so 'ard. Well don't worry, you will find peace 'ere. We won't let nothin' 'arm you, Star-daughter."  
Shadow smiled. The deer insisted on calling her Star-daughter, saying it suited her better than anything else. "I thank you for your kindness, _aras_."  
"Call me Sorie," the deer said with a kind smile. "And there's no need ta thank me. We're glad ta do this for ye."  
Even as she spoke the other two deer returned, accompanied a large, blood bay horse. The horse had a bag on his back filled with food that the deer had pinched from the local farmers.  
"Ah, Star-daughter, I want ye ta meet me friend Talbit," Sorie said, nodding to the stallion. "He's a mountain horse."  
Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Mountain horse?"  
Sorie nodded. "They used to belong to the Rohirrim, but some of 'em escaped into these mountains and now they're their own breed, and we call 'em mountain horses. They may not be quite as fast as the horses of Rohan, but they have better stamina."  
Shadow listened to Sorie while she ate the food the deer gave her. It was nothing special, but Shadow enjoyed the simple farm food for it reminded her of the kind old woman who had befriended her.  
"There's a small cave not far from 'ere that ye can take shelter in, if ye wish," Sorie said. "And ye don't need ta bother yerself with food, we can take care of that. I hope you'll stay with us a lil bit; I think ye can find the healing ye need in these woods."  
Shadow smiled for the first time in nearly a year. "My thanks, Sorie, and I will definitely stay. I believe you are right, I think there is healing in these woods."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A month passed, and Shadow did find healing. The light returned to her eyes, and she once again smiled and laughed. The deer would visit her when they could, but Talbit came every day and wandered in the woods with Shadow. Sometimes he would take her into the nearby mountains and they would spend the day exploring the mountain paths. And slowly she became less shadow and more light.  
Then, nearly five weeks after she had left Gondor, she had a dream. She saw the battle at Gondor, and she also saw something else - Legolas. He was alive! She saw him standing his ground, his arrows flying true. Tears streamed down her face and she called to him, but he could not hear her. But that did not matter, he was alive! He was at Gondor, only two days from the Firien Wood. Suddenly Shadow awoke, and she quickly found Sorie and told her what had happened. The deer was nearly as delighted as her friend, and quickly sent someone to tell Talbit.  
"You must go to 'em at once!" Sorie said happily. "And you must promise me one thing, deary."  
"And what is that?" Shadow asked with a grin.  
"When you come back and visit, bring Legolas with you."  
Shadow laughed and hugged her friend. "I will, and thank you again, my friend."  
Talbit arrived swiftly, nearly bursting with happiness. "Come, come, we must go find your prince!" he said, prancing eagerly.  
"Calm down! I would like to get there in one piece!" Shadow laughed.  
Talbit reluctantly stood still and Shadow leapt gracefully onto his back. "Alright, Talbit, you may go."  
The stallion leaped forward, his strong hooves passing swiftly over the ground. Shadow turned and waved to the deer. "Goodbye Sorie! Thank you again!" Then she turned ahead as Talbit left the wood and began to race across open ground. She smiled as the wind played with her hair, reveling in Talbit's graceful stride. Soon the sky behind them began to lighten, pink and gold streaking across the sky. When the sun had climbed nearly halfway up the sky, Shadow and Talbit stopped to rest.  
"I do not think even mountain horses can run for two days without resting every once in a while," she said with a grin.  
Talbit snorted and turned his attention to the grass. After a short rest and breakfast, they continued on, not meeting anyone or anything as they went. They did not stop again until it was night, but this time they lay down and slept for a few hours, rising again at midnight.  
"When do you think we will reach Gondor?" Shadow asked as they continued their journey.  
"Tomorrow afternoon," Talbit replied. "It's late, get some sleep."  
Shadow nodded and allowed herself to doze, rocked to sleep by Talbit's swift gallop.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"This is Gondor?"  
Shadow shared Talbit's disbelief. The once beautiful city was covered in dirt and tragedy, its gates in ruin and it's field filled with mounds for the dead.  
"This is worse than I feared," Shadow murmured.  
"Something is not right," Talbit said, sniffing the air. "Something is missing."  
"Missing?" Shadow asked, confused.  
"Yes, but I can't think what."  
"Well, let us go ask."  
Talbit went forward at a trot, but before they reached the gate, two soldiers stepped forward and challenged them.  
"Who are you, and what is your business here?" they asked, swords drawn.  
"My name is Shadow, and I am looking for a friend."  
The guards exchanged glances. "No one is allowed to enter the city."  
"Then perhaps you can tell me if my friend is here," Shadow said, trying to remain polite. "His name is Legolas, he is an Elf."  
"There was an Elf here, but he left two days ago," one of the guards replied.  
"Where did he go?"  
"He left with the army, they are marching to Mordor."  
"That's what's missing! The army!" Talbit muttered under his breath. Shadow ignored him.  
"You say he left two days ago for Mordor?" Shadow asked, panic gripping her. The guards nodded. Shadow bit her lip and looked East towards the black mountains. "Talbit, we must go after him," Shadow said quietly.  
"But you don't even have a weapon!" Talbit said incredulously.  
"But I must go after him!" Shadow pleaded desperately.  
The guards eyed her suspiciously, not close enough to hear what she was saying. Finally Shadow turned to them. "Would either of you please lend me a weapon? I ride to battle, but alas, I have no blade."  
One of the guards glanced around, then stepped forward. "Here, take my sword, I have another."  
Shadow smiled as she took the sword. The guard did not seem to be more than a boy. "Thank you, I hope that I can return this to you."  
Strapping the sword across her back in cavalry fashion, Shadow spoke to Talbit and the horse leapt away, racing towards the fords of Osgilith, which would take them Mordor.  
  
  
* The Wood-Elves' favorite trees are Beeches.  
**_Aras_ means 'deer' in Sindarin.  
Please review! **holds out cookie plate** Take whatever kind you want. =o) 


	12. Aiwë or Shadow?

A/N: I just want to take a moment to answer some questions:  
**Kurai Musoka** - No, you're not losing, you read _Legolas' Beloved_, which was the original version of this story, but it was short and boring so I rewrote it. =o)  
**Kara Angelle** - The Firien Wood is in the same mountains as Helm's Deep... in fact it's not that far from Helm's Deep. Look at the map in The Return of the King and you should be able to find it. =o)  
**ArwenAria18** - From now on you can't review until a few days _after_ mid-terms, not right after. **smiles** Luingil didn't tell Legolas for two reasons - 1) he had promised Aiwë he wouldn't and 2) Legolas already believed Aiwë was alive, so he didn't see the point in telling him.  
**Aurelia Lothlorien** - The cookies are whatever kind you like, and I refill the plate with fresh cookies when it runs low. =o)  
Okay, I think that's all the questions, now here's the story. **AS**  
  
  


~*_Love Never Loses Hope_*~  
  
Chapter 12: Aiwë or Shadow?  
  
  


"Talbit, stop!"  
The mountain horse stopped obediently, sweat glistening on his flanks. They had ridden through the night, stopping only twice for a brief rest before carrying on. Now it was late in the afternoon, and in the distance the Fords of Osgiliath were beginning to come into view.  
"Let us rest until sundown," Shadow said, slipping off Talbit's back. "I fear we may have to slip past guards when we reach Osgiliath, and that will be easier under the cover of night."  
Talbit merely snorted in agreement and nibbled some grass. Shadow lay down on the grass and stared at the sky, questions chasing themselves around her head. _What if he has forgotten me? What if he is given to another? What if he no longer loves me? What if -_ Her thoughts were interrupted by an unearthly shriek. Leaping to her feet she gazed up at the black creature that circled the sky above her. Talbit snorted and reared, but did not bolt. Suddenly another shriek filled the air and the creature turned and flew away.  
"What on Arda was that?" Shadow whispered, shaking like a leaf.  
Talbit trotted over to her and nuzzled her more for his comfort than hers.  
"Come, Talbit, I fear something evil is about to happen, we must go now." Shadow leapt onto Talbit's back and the horse galloped towards the Fords of Osgiliath. They reached them just as the sun set.  
"Halt! Who are you and what is your errand?"  
"My name is Shadow and I ride to the aid of the King of Gondor," Shadow said quickly, eager to reach the army. "Now let me pass."  
The guard tightened his grip on his spear shaft. He had his orders, and he did not like the look of this Elf. "The Fords are to remain closed until the King returns," the guard said firmly. "You shall have to find another way."  
"Another way?" Shadow snapped, her anger getting the better of her. "I must reach the army and there is no other way! Now let me pass."  
The guard eyed her warily. "No one will pass, I say again, find another way."  
Shadow's eyes flashed angrily, but she could do nothing. "Please, I beg of you, let me pass," she said more calmly.  
"For the last time, no," the guard said angrily. "Now leave this place."  
"I could charge the gates," Talbit offered.  
Shadow shook her head. "We have no choice, Talbit, we must go."  
Talbit snorted and eyed the guard thoughtfully, then his gaze drifted to the river. "Can you swim?"  
Shadow looked down at him, startled. "What?"  
"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter, just cling to my neck." With that the horse turned and galloped towards the river, the guards of Osgiliath shouting after them in surprise. Shadow gasped as Talbit plunged into the icy water, the powerful horse slowly making his way across the river. Shadow closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Talbit's neck, hoping they would not be swept away. Suddenly she felt Talbit's hooves strike something hard, and opening her eyes she found that they had reached the West bank. Talbit had swum across the Anduin.  
Slipping from Talbit's back, Shadow leaned against him, water dripping from her and a chill wind making her shiver slightly. "You foolish horse! What were you thinking? You could have gotten us killed!" Shadow laughed.  
"We got across the river didn't we?" Talbit snorted, trying to catch his breath.  
Shadow turned slightly and saw the guards running towards them. "Oh great," she muttered. "We better go, Talbit."  
Talbit gave another snort. "You're not serious."  
Before she could answer, the guards reached them. "That was incredible!" one of them, a mere boy, cried, his eyes wide. "No horse can do that!"  
"Hush!" rebuked an older guard. "You are right, no horse can do that. But I do not doubt a creature of the Enemy could."  
Shadow's eyes glinted angrily, and Talbit lifted his head with a harsh neigh. "We are not in league with the Enemy, nor is Talbit a creature of Sauron's. If you are implying otherwise you are sorely mistaken."  
The guard's eyes narrowed and his hand strayed towards his sword. "Am I, _Shadow_? You seem rather suspicious to me. And how do you explain the blade that you carry? It is Gondorian, or I am a toad."  
"You are a toad anyway, but it is a Gondorian blade," Shadow said with a sly smile. "A friend gave it to me."  
"Who would befriend you?" the guard spat. "I thought Elves were polite and noble, but you are a worthless brat!"  
Her anger threatening to spill over, Shadow clenched her teeth and growled, "I suppose I am just a worthless brat. You see, I am not a normal Elf, in fact I am not even sure I am an Elf anymore. But I suppose even a brat can teach you some manners!"  
With a snarl the guard drew his sword and leapt at her and Shadow faced him eagerly, sword drawn. Their blades met with a fierce clash, and though it had been years since Shadow had fought, her hands quickly remembered their skill. But the guard was skilled as well. Neither was gaining any ground, and it did not look like it would end soon.  
_What am I doing?_ Shadow thought angrily. _Why am I fighting him? And why did I say those things? Of course I am an Elf! And I should know better than to act like this!_  
With this realization Shadow stepped back and lowered her sword. But the guard was to angry to notice. He thought she was tiring and took the opportunity to strike. Shadow would have died then, if someone had not leapt from the shadows and thrown the guard to the ground.  
Shadow turned to her savior and nearly fainted when she saw who it was - Luingil.  
"Aiwë, what are you doing?" her brother asked angrily.  
Shadow bowed her head, the sword dropping from her hand. Luingil turned and helped the stunned guard to his feet.  
"And I would like to hear your explanation as well," the Elf growled.  
The guard shrank back, for he had seen Luingil ride through at the head of the army with the King two days ago. "She started it!" he said, pointing a shaky finger at Shadow. "She insulted me and defied our orders!"  
Shadow lifted her head, eyes ablaze again. "I believe it was you who started the insults," she said coldly. "And as for defying your orders, you told me the Fords were closed and I was to find another way around. So I did."  
The guard had no reply and stood glaring at Shadow. Luingil looked between the two opponents and sighed. "Aiwë, you have no excuse for what you did, nor do you sir. I do not doubt she provoked you, but you still have no excuse. And Aiwë, how could you do this?"  
"Shadow," she said quietly.  
"What?" Luingil asked, startled.  
"My name is Shadow," she said, head bowed.  
"Gwath, what are you -" suddenly he stopped, a pained look on his face. "Guards, return to your duties, I will take care of her."  
The guards obeyed reluctantly and went back to the Fords, leaving the Elves alone. Talbit nuzzled Shadow and she hugged him gratefully. When the guards were out of hearing range, Luingil turned to his sister.  
"Aiwë, what is going on?" he asked anxiously.  
"I told you my name is Shadow!" she said, her face buried in Talbit's mane.  
Luingil turned her to face him, and was surprised to see she was crying. "Ai - Shadow, what has happened to you?"  
"I have failed Legolas and I have failed you," she sobbed. "I ran away and hid in Minas Tirith, trying to be something I am not. Then I went to the Firien Wood and I thought I had become myself once again, but I was wrong. I am still a failure."  
Luingil wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her tightly. "You have not failed me," he said quietly. "I am very proud of you. You have been through much and still remained strong. But you are allowing your emotions to control you instead of learning to control them. One cannot turn their back on what they once were, nor can they always go back to what they were."  
"But what about Legolas?" she whispered. "I almost lost faith in him. Will he still love me?"  
Shadow was surprised when Luingil began to laugh. "Will he still love you? What kind of a question is that?" he laughed. "Of course he still loves you! Do you know he went back to Dol Guldur just to find out if you were alive? And he would not leave until he had found proof you had escaped."  
Shadow's eyes widened. "He.. what?"  
"He knows you are alive, and he wants more than anything to see you again," Luingil said with a kind smile.  
Shadow sniffed and wiped her eyes. "But... I am not Aiwë anymore."  
"And you are not Shadow," Luingil said gently. "You cannot go back to they way you were, nor can you stay the way you are now. You are not meant to be Shadow."  
"You mean I must find another name?" Shadow asked with a half-hearted laugh.  
"I suppose so," Luingil replied with a sympathetic smile.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Talbit _swam_ across the Anduin?!"  
Shadow smiled at her brother's surprise. "Yes, I was quite shocked myself. He is as stubborn as I am."  
"Now _that_ is an impossible feat," Talbit laughed.  
Shadow smiled and pushed her friend playfully. They had left the Fords and begun to travel upstream, walking slowly for Talbit's sake. Luingil had given Shadow his cloak, and she was much warmer. As they walked she told him all that had happen since the Emyn Muil and he listened with quiet sympathy. When she had finished, he put a kind arm about her shoulders.  
"It is no wonder you changed so much," he mused. "But not necessarily in a bad way!" he added quickly. "You are wiser, though your wisdom came at a price."  
"So what shall I be called now, _Sael_*?" she laughed.  
Luingil grinned and shook his head. "No, I think Sorie had the right idea - Star-daughter."  
Shadow smiled. "But it is a bit long, do you not think so?  
"We can call you Star for short," he said impudently. "But I am afraid we must now turn our thoughts to more serious things. Before tomorrow is very old a battle will be fought at the very gates of Mordor. I do not doubt Talbit can get us there in time to fight, but do you wish to go to the battle?"  
Shadow bit her lip and glanced at Talbit. "It is up to you, Star-daughter," the mountain horse said quietly.  
Shadow closed her eyes, memories rushing back to her. When she opened her eyes they danced with mischief. "I believe I have a score to settle with the Orcs," she said with a sly smile. "Besides, I have not been in a good battle in a long time."  
Luingil smiled and shook his head. "Only you could make light of a battle."  
"Call it a gift," she laughed. "Come, we should get a bit of rest before we carry on."  
The three friends lay down as the moon began to sink behind the hills. Before they fell asleep, Shadow spoke. "One more thing - from now on, just call me Star."  
  
  
  
* Sael - 'wise' in Sindarin... I couldn't find 'wisdom.'  
  
**holds out cookie plate** What did you think? Good, bad, confusing, terrible, should I change it? The characters keep throwing things at me and I don't what to do! Please tell me what you think! Liked/Hated/Loved, suggestions, anything! 


	13. Dreams Come to Life

A/N: Only one question to answer this time! =o) **Aurelia Lothlorien** - Yes, you will have to read and see. =o) That's it... oh, and for those who have not read LotR, _yrch_ is Elvish for Orc. Enjoy the story! =o) **AS**  
  
  


~*_Love Never Loses Hope_*~  
  
Chapter 13: Dreams Come to Life  
  
  


The sun shone down mercilessly upon the slag hills, uncaring that they ran with blood. Over the land Talbit raced, Star and Luingil on his back. The Elves' sensitive ears could hear the sounds of battle even before the armies came into view among the hills.  
"Sounds like we are a bit late," Star remarked with a grim smile.  
"Then we shall have to make up for that," Luingil replied with an equally dismal smile.  
Suddenly Talbit stopped atop a hill, his body wet with sweat. Below them stretched the battlefield, already littered with the bodies of men and Orcs. Star shuddered involuntarily at the sight of the Orcs.  
"Yrch," she muttered under her breath.  
"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Luingil asked anxiously.  
Star closed her eyes and her dream from the night before came to her. She had been on the battlefield when she saw Legolas fighting alongside a Dwarf. This had struck her as odd, but she had no time to dwell on it for she saw an Orc archer draw his bow and aim at Legolas. She had shouted a warning and the archer had turned to her and released his bow... and then she awoke. "I must go," she murmured. "For good or ill, I must go."  
Luingil nodded, and Talbit leapt down the slope, bearing them swiftly to the edge of the battle. Luingil leapt from Talbit's back and put bow and sword to equally good use. Star stayed on her friend's back, searching for Legolas among the seething mass. Suddenly she saw him, as in her dream. With a grim smile she drew the Gondorian blade.  
"Talbit, do you see that Elf?" Star shouted over the battle noise. Talbit nodded. "Can you bring me to him?"  
"I can't bring you all the way," he shouted back; "but I can get you fairly close."  
With that he plunged into the battle the way he had plunged into the icy Anduin. Kicking Orcs out of his way Talbit fought his way forward, Star aiding him by beheading any Orcs that got too close. Soon the horse stopped, thirty yards from the Elf and Dwarf.  
"I can go no farther, good luck, Star-daughter!"  
Star leapt from his back and began to fight her way through the army while Talbit held his own, pressed in on all sides. He was as fierce as any horse of Rohan, and many Orcs fell to his hooves and teeth.  
  
Star was clearing a path towards Legolas, but he had not yet seen her. Suddenly she saw an Orc archer and her blood ran cold. It was the same as in her dream. She watched as he knocked an arrow to the bowstring and began to draw back... _This is it, it is either my life or his,_ Star thought miserably. _It almost killed me to think he was dead, it would certainly kill me if he died because of me._ Closing her eyes, Star drew a deep breath, then shouted as loud as she could.  
"Legolas! Watch out!"  
The Elf prince whirled in surprise and saw the archer, but the Orc was no longer interested in him. Instead he spun and released his shaft. Legolas watched in horror as an Elf maiden collapsed to the ground with the arrow in her chest.  
The Dwarf looked up at his friend in surprise as a strangled cry tore itself from the Elf's throat. "Aiwë!"  
A strange rage came over Legolas, and his grey eyes seemed to be glazed with anger and hatred. With a terrible cry he leapt at the Orc and hewed him mercilessly, then began to strike down all the other Orcs around him. Soon he reached Star's still form, and sheathing his blade he bent and lifted her. She did not stir.  
"Gimli, we must get her help!" Legolas cried in anguish.  
The Dwarf nodded. He did not know who the strange Elf was who had saved his friend, but it was clear that Legolas did. "Come, Legolas, I will clear you a path!"  
The Dwarf charged forward, his axe felling any Orc in his path. Legolas followed close behind, Star senseless in his arms. Soon they reached the top of one of the hills and there found a brief respite from the fighting. Gimli the Dwarf paused to rest, but Legolas ran forward to a man who stood watching the battle.  
"Aragorn! I need your help," Legolas begged, close to tears.  
Aragorn, also called Strider, the King of Gondor turned to the Elf. "Legolas, what is - Shadow! What -"  
"No time, Aragorn!" Luingil said, running up, fear on his face as he looked at his sister. "Please, help her!"  
Aragorn glanced at both of them in confusion for a moment, then said, "Lay her down, Legolas."  
The Elf prince quickly obeyed, cradling Star's head in his lap. Aragorn knelt and examined the wound. "I do not know if I can save her," he said in a strange voice that sounded oddly like one fighting tears; "but I shall do my best. Luingil, help hold her down."  
Luingil held his sister's shoulders, his blue eyes glistening with tears. Aragorn grasped the arrow shaft and snapped in half. Star did not stir. Muttering something that sounded suspiciously like a curse, Aragorn took hold of the rest of the shaft and in one swift movement drew it out. Now Star stirred. She tensed and screamed, not very loud, but loud enough to make the Elves wince.  
"Ah, a good sign!" Aragorn said cheerfully. "I feared she had left us already." As he spoke he took off his cloak and pressed it to the wound to stop the bleeding. "Do not fear, the bleeding is not bad, I am fairly sure she will live. Now Luingil, perhaps you will tell me where you vanished to. I would guess it has something to do with Shadow."  
"Shadow?" Legolas asked with a frown.  
Luingil sighed. "Actually, her name is Star now. It is a rather long story."  
"Well we only have a little time," Aragorn said as he glanced out at the battle. "Tell us what you can."  
"Well, you know most of the tale, Aragorn," Luingil said uneasily. "I will not say more to you until she awakens, but Legolas knows less than you."  
"Then perhaps you should tell me," Legolas said quietly, gazing down at Star.  
Luingil sighed. "This will not be easy..."  
"Then say it and be done," Aragorn said with a small smile.  
Luingil smiled at his friend. "Very well. Aiwë was also called Shadow, and now she is called Star, short for Star-daughter, or Gil-iell in the Elvish tongue. And I, Luingil or Rusc, whichever you will, am her brother."  
Legolas' head snapped up and he stared at Luingil in shock. "You are _what_? Why did you not tell me?"  
Luingil bit his lip. "I cannot tell you the full tale until Star wakes up."  
"That will not be any time soon," Aragorn said quietly. "The bleeding has more or less stopped, but she will be unconscious for many hours yet."  
Luingil removed his cloak, which Star had returned to him before they had set out that morning. With a grunt he began to tear it into strips. "I can dress the wound, Aragorn," he said. "Tend to your army."  
Aragorn nodded and rose to speak with his captains. Legolas stayed and helped Luingil dress Star's wound.  
"I think you shall need to give me more of an explanation than you have," he said softly. "Why has she changed her name?"  
"Because she herself has changed," Luingil said simply. "After she escaped Dol Guldur she was no longer the way she used to be, no longer Aiwë. She lost her footing and slipped into darkness and became Shadow. We met in the Brown Lands and it was then we remembered each other, for we had both forgotten our childhood. Then we met Strider, or Aragorn, and I returned with him to Mirkwood. Shadow chose to go to Minas Tirith and later the Firien Wood. When I found her again last night she had grown in wisdom, and turned from her dark path. She was no longer Shadow, nor was she Aiwë. She can not go back to how she was, and so she is Star-daughter. I know you may not understand it, but just know that she is not how she used to be."  
Legolas said nothing, but hung his head in sorrow. Luingil sighed and concentrated on dressing Star's wound while the battle raged on the plains below them.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Star? Star, can you hear me?"  
_I can hear you Luingil,_ she thought. _But why am I unable to respond? And why does my chest hurt so bad?_ Suddenly a new voice cut across her thoughts.  
"Star?"  
She froze. She knew that voice. It was Legolas! _Then he lives,_ she thought without emotion. _Why am I not happy?_ But her mind quickly supplied the answer. _He knows my new name, he must also know why I changed it. What does he think of me now, I wonder?_  
"Star, please wake up."  
The sincere longing in Legolas' voice tugged at Star's heart. _I suppose I shall never know until I ask him,_ she sighed. Gathering her courage, Star opened her eyes.  
Luingil and Legolas hovered over her, anxious looks on their faces. Past them she could stars twinkling in the night sky. She could faintly hear the movements of horses and the sounds of men as they moved about a camp. _How long have I slept?_ she wondered.  
"Star, are you alright?" Luingil asked nervously.  
"What happened?" she asked weakly.  
"You saved me," Legolas said quietly. "You took the arrow that should have been mine."  
Star turned her head away from him.  
"Star, what is wrong?"  
"Precisely that," she said softly. "I am Star, not Aiwë."  
Legolas furrowed his brow. "And what is wrong with that?"  
"You loved Aiwë, not Star," she answered miserably.  
"How do you know I do not love Star, too?" he said gently.  
Star turned her head slightly and glanced at him. "How do you know that you do?"  
There was an uneasy silence, and Luingil rose to his feet. "I shall leave you two alone," he said quietly. Then he turned and disappeared into the shadows.  
Star tried to sit up, but that only caused the pain in her chest to increase and she fell back with a small cry. Wordlessly, Legolas slipped his arm under her and propped her up, allowing her to lean on him. They stayed thus for a long time, neither speaking any word. At long last Star broke the silence.  
"You do not know how I have changed, what makes you think you can still love me?"  
"What makes you think that _I_ have not changed?" Legolas asked with a small smile. "Do _you_ still love _me_?"  
Star looked up at him in surprise. "Of course I still love you!"  
"Then that is all that matters," he said quietly. "I care not how you have changed, except that you still love me. From what Luingil has told me you have only become wiser and a bit more somber. But you still have a gentle heart and a kind spirit."  
"Can you be sure?" Star muttered under her breath, but Legolas heard her. Putting his hand under her chin he raised her face so that she looked into his eyes. After a moment a smile crossed the Elf prince's face.  
"I am sure," he whispered. "The same mischief and light I saw in Aiwë's eyes are in your's. And that is what I love you for; you always know how to make me smile and laugh, even after a sad event. I love you, Star-daughter."  
Tears welled up in her sapphire eyes and she hid her face in his shirt with a strangled sob. Legolas held her as she cried, and soon her sobs turned to laughs, and she looked up to him with a broad smile, her cheeks still wet.  
"And I still love you, Legolas Greenleaf," she laughed.  
Legolas grinned broadly, and he gently bent his head and kissed her. Star put her arm about his neck and kissed back.  
Unbeknownst to them, Talbit and Luingil were watching from the shadow of a tent.  
"It's about time," Talbit muttered.  
Luingil grinned. "My sentiments exactly. I am afraid we shall have to break them up soon, though, so Star can rest."  
"Oh don't worry, how long can they kiss anyway?"  
A mischievous smile spread across Luingil's face. "You obviously have never seen Elves kiss before."  
  
  
  
**brings out cookie plate** Yea, I'm ending it there. =o) They all go to bed in a few minutes anyway, and I didn't want to bore you. I shall try to have the next chapter up soon. Have a cookie and please remember to review! =o) 


	14. Peace

A/N: Sorry, I have a rather bad case of writer's block, but I did my best on this chapter. Also, a few questions to answer:  
**Aurelia Lothlorien** - Elves can kiss for a VERY long time. They _are_ immortal after all...  
**Em** - yea, I liked them meeting over the sea and I _was_ still going have them do that, but as you can see, they had their own ideas. In all seriousness, I pretty much did not write this fic. I would sit down at my computer and type whatever the characters told me too. **sigh** Oh well...  
**Spyke** - yea, I liked Aiwë better, Star is a bit plain. So, I sort-of fixed it, read the chapter and you'll see what I mean.  
That's it, here's the next chapter! =o)  
  
  


~*_Love Never Loses Hope_*~  
  
Chapter 14: Peace  
  
  


Star awoke feeling refreshed and peaceful. _It is all over,_ she thought with a smile. _I have found Legolas and the war is over and won. Things are perfect..._  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Luingil hailing her from outside her tent. "Come, Gwath, it is time to get up!"  
Star smiled. She may be Star-daughter, but Luingil still called her Gwath and she called him Rusc. Strider (whose real name she had been told was Aragorn) still called her Lady Shadow, and Legolas called her Aiwë.  
Star sat up with a small groan, wincing as a streak of pain ran across her chest. _Well, things are almost perfect,_ she thought sarcastically. "Coming, Rusc," she called, pulling on her cloak. Climbing to her feet, Star crept out of her tent. No sooner had she left it than Legolas appeared and wrapped his arms around her, planting a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.  
_"Maer aur, nîn meleth,"*_ he said with a smile.  
"Good morning," she said sweetly.  
"I suppose you will be riding Talbit when we set out?" he asked, releasing her from his embrace.  
Star nodded and Legolas smiled, a mischievous twinkle in his grey eyes. "Gimli will be pleased, he and I have not had a chance to speak much since the battle."  
Star cocked her head. "Who is Gimli?"  
"My friend," Legolas replied, trying not to laugh.  
Star narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "And why is that so funny?"  
As if to answer her question, a Dwarf came striding up; the same Dwarf she had seen fighting by Legolas at the battle.  
"Aiwë, this is Gimli," Legolas said with a broad smile.  
The Dwarf bowed low, his beard sweeping the ground. "Gimli, Glóin's son, at your service."  
_"Elen síla lúmmen' omentíelvo,"**_ she replied smoothly. "I see now why you found it humorous," she added, glancing up at Legolas with a broad grin.  
Gimli frowned. "I beg your pardon, milady?"  
"It is nothing," she laughed. "And you may call me Star."  
Before they could say any more, a trumpet sounded, signaling the tear down of the camp. Star stood next to Talbit as the army tore down tents and readied litters for the wounded. It was roughly an hour after dawn when the army was ready to march. Legolas rode up on a proud white horse, Gimli before him looking slightly uneasy. As they approached Star could hear them talking.  
"...Do not tell me you are still afraid of heights," Legolas laughed.  
"It is not heights I fear, rather being borne by this beast rather than my own feet," Gimli retorted.  
Star smiled and shook her head, leaping gracefully onto Talbit's back. "You shall get used to it Master Dwarf," she said sweetly.  
Gimli snorted and mumbled something under his breath. Another trumpet rang and the army set out, moving slowly for the sake of the wounded. Star closed her eyes, allowing the wind to caress her cheeks and blow playfully through her hair. She took a deep breath and opened bright sapphire eyes, shining like twin stars.  
_At last, peace._  
  
  
* _Maer aur, nîn meleth_ - 'Good morning, my love' in Sindarin.  
** _Elen síla lúmmen' omentíelvo_ - 'A star shines upon the hour of our meeting,' a standard Elvish greeting.  
  
Ack, that was pretty bad, but I'm sorry, I have writer's block! ... correction, writer's MOUNTAIN. **sigh** Hm? Oh yea! **puts out cookie plate** Well, what do you think? I could add another chapter (relatively short) about their wedding and stuff, or do you want me to end it here? Please tell me... and sorry this so short and... not up to scratch. A curse upon writer's block! 


	15. In Which The Story Ends...

A/N: Well here it is, the official last chapter of _Love Never Loses Hope_. Thank you thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and at the end everyone can have a giant cookie. =o) Okay, disclaimer: I own all of Legolas and Aiwë's children and Nantheh. Also, I am thinking about doing a side story with one of their daughters, Eiliantwing, and possibly more of their children; feedback on that is appreciated. Okay, here you go, the last chapter:  
  
  


~*_Love Never Loses Hope_*~  
  
Chapter 15: In Which The Story Ends...  
  
  


"I wonder how she is."  
"Legolas, that is the fifth time you have said that in as many minutes!" Gimli laughed. "She is fine, probably as nervous as you."  
Legolas grinned half-heartedly. He could not remember being so nervous in his life. The door to his room opened and Lungil entered, dressed in blue and silver. Behind him was Thindolfin, all in silver.  
"Gwath made us leave," Luingil explained with a grin. "She said she was nervous enough without having to watch us fidget."  
"Which we were not doing," Thindolfin added defensively.  
"Come, Thindolfin, you were nearly dancing with impatience!" Luingil laughed.  
"Can you blame me?" the silver-haired Elf grinned. He had arrived two weeks after the final battle, and it had been a happy reunion for Thindolfin and Aiwë. Now, nearly two months later,* he would see his adopted daughter married.  
Legolas looked out the window, drumming his fingers on the windowsill impatiently. _Just one more hour..._  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Stop pacing! I am getting dizzy just watching you!" Éowyn laughed.  
"If you were about to get married you would be pacing too," Aiwë retorted.  
Éowyn rolled her eyes and straightened her silver-blue dress. Aiwë and Éowyn had become close friends, acting more like sisters than should have been possible between an Elf and a Mortal.  
"Where is Naneth?**" Aiwë asked, still pacing. Naneth was the old woman who had cared for Aiwë when she first came to Minas Tirith. Her real name was Iorwing, but she liked being called Naneth.  
There was a knock on the door, and Éowyn opened it to reveal Naneth carrying a large basket of flowers. The old woman bustled in and put down her basket, a broad smile on her wrinkled face.  
"Come, come child! Quite your pacing and let me see to your hair," she clucked.  
Aiwë smiled and obediently sat down on a chair. With Éowyn's help, Naneth skillfully wove blue and white flowers through Aiwë's long brown hair. As they worked, Aiwë sat fidgeting with the leaf necklace or running a hand over the soft, white fabric of her dress. It was a plain white dress, with a fitted top that led to a silver belt, from which the white skirt flared gracefully. The sleeves were tight to the elbows, then opened and hung like bells.  
"Alright, we're done," Naneth smiled, squeezing Aiwë's shoulder gently.  
Aiwë stood and looked into the full-length mirror at one end of the room. "Is that me?" she asked in shock.  
"Of course it's you!" Éowyn laughed.  
"Hmm, I clean up well."  
Éowyn and Naneth could not help but laugh at their friend. A knock on the door interrupted them, and Naneth was quite surprised when she opened the door. King Éomer, Prince Imrahil, and King Elessar all stood outside, sheepish grins on their faces.  
"And to what do I owe this royal treatment?" Aiwë smirked, arms folded across her chest.  
"Legolas sent us," Éomer replied, trying not to laugh.  
"But I think we have the wrong room, for his descriptions were not as gracious as the real thing," Imrahil said swiftly, winking at Aiwë.  
Aiwë and Éowyn tried desperately to keep from doubling over in laughter. "Always quick with flattery, Prince Imrahil," Aiwë managed to giggle.  
"He learned from the best," Elessar said smoothly.  
Aiwë and Éowyn sat down on chairs, tears streaming down their faces as they laughed. Naneth managed to keep a straight face as she shooed the men away.  
"You tell Legolas to wait patiently and stop bothering us!" she scolded. "He only has to wait a half-hour."  
"Yes, mother," the men replied, acting like young boys being scolded by a neighbor. Naneth rolled her eyes and shut the door.  
"Men."  
  
Scarcely thirty minutes later, Legolas stood at the end of a long walk, trying desperately not to fidget. The wedding was being held outside on the Field of Cormallen, where the Ringbearers had been honored almost a month ago. Many had gathered to watch, for the tale of Legolas and Aiwë had spread quickly through the White City, and the Gondorians wished to see the Elves united at last.  
Beside Legolas stood Gimli, Imrahil, Elessar, and Éomer. Across from them stood Naneth and Éowyn. Suddenly Gimli nudged his friend. "Here she comes."  
Legolas looked down the path and saw Aiwë walking towards him, Thindolfin and Luingil on either side; but his eyes were only for her. She seemed like one of the Valar, dressed all in white with flowers in her dark hair. In that moment she seemed more fair to him than even Lady Galadriel.  
Silently Aiwë came to stand before and slipped her hand into his. They gazed at each other, speaking automatically, not hearing what was being said. They were locked in the spell of the other's eyes, locked in a dream of love and peace. But one sentence broke through the spell and reached Legolas' ears: "You may now kiss your bride."  
A grin spread from pointy ear to pointy ear, and he wrapped his arm about Aiwë's waist and pulled her to him, his mouth pressed to hers. Immediately the air was filled with cheers, causing the very walls of the city to shake. At long last, Aiwë and Legolas drew apart reluctantly.  
"We shall continue that later," Legolas whispered to Aiwë with a sly wink. Giggling, Aiwë turned as her friends swarmed about them, cheering and congratulating. _This is my family, and my home. And I would not change it for the world._  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Brethil, Ëaraew, Gaerhen, Eiliantwing, Maltros!"  
At the sound of their mother's voice, five Elves lifted their eyes to her. The eldest, Brethil, had grey eyes and black, silver-streaked hair. Ëaraew, the next eldest, had blue eyes and dark blonde hair. In the middle was Gaerhen, who had eyes and hair the color of copper. Next was Maltros, and he had light brown eyes flecked with gold, as well as golden hair. Eiliantwing was the youngest, and she had big blue eyes that changed color from sky blue, to the color of the sea, to a dark blue that was almost black. Her hair was gold streaked with copper, bronze, and silver.  
"I have already called you twice, it is time for dinner," Aiwë said, slightly exasperated. "Now go wash up."  
Ëaraew and Eiliantwing skipped off right away, but the boys followed more reluctantly, loath to leave the sea shore. As the last of them disappeared into the house, Legolas came and slipped an arm about his wife's shoulders.  
"If only they were that slow about getting into mischief," the Elf prince chuckled.  
"But what would I do if I did not have to check on them all the time?" Aiwë smiled.  
Legolas sat down on the sand and pulled Aiwë onto his lap, and together they watched as the sun sank slowly into the west. The sea looked like molten gold as the sun touched it, and the enchanting call of sea-gulls filled the air. Aiwë breathed the salty air with a faint smile. King Elessar had given them a beautiful house, which was more near a castle, by the sea, and Aiwë had at long last begun to feel the sea calling. _Though I still will regret leaving Middle-Earth behind._  
"Gimli has arrived," Legolas murmured softly.  
Aiwë sighed. "Then we are leaving soon?"  
"Three weeks, four at the most."  
Aiwë lay her head against Legolas' shoulder. For some time now Legolas had been busy building a grey boat with a few other Elves that still dwelt in Gondor. It was now nearly finished, and in a month they would sail to Valinor, leaving Middle-Earth behind forever.  
"But what of the children?" she asked at last. "Eiliantwing is scarcely twenty years old! Can we take them from Arda so soon?"  
"We have no choice," he replied sadly. "King Elessar and Queen Arwen are gone, and all the other Elves have passed over the sea. We are the last. The time of the Elves has passed, we must leave. Do not worry about the children, they will be alright."  
"I hope so," she murmured, almost to herself. She closed her eyes, recalling the great trees of Mirkwood, her home. Brethil and Ëaraew had seen it, as had Gaerhen, though he had probably been too young to remember much. She wished she could visit those woods just once more, show her children the secret paths and special hiding places... _But Legolas is right, our time has passed. The children will take to Valinor quickly enough._  
"Come, the children will be waiting for us," Aiwë said softly, rising to her feet. Legolas nodded and stood as well, but just before he went inside, he paused and looked back towards the sea, then towards the north, towards Mirkwood. Shaking his head sadly, the Elf prince of Mirkwood followed his wife inside.  
  
Three weeks later, Legolas and his family, along with Gimli the Dwarf, Thindolfin the Silver-Elf, and a few other Elves of Mirkwood, set sail across the sea. So they came at last to Valinor, last of the Elves. And there they dwelt in peace and joy forever after.  
  
  
*Thindolfin arrived April 8, the day the Ringbearers were honored on the Field of Cormallen. Legolas and Aiwë were married May 7, 1419 (Shire Reckoning), six days after the crowning of King Elessar (Aragorn).  
  
** Naneth means 'mother' in Sindarin.  
  
Brethil - silver birch  
Ëaraew - sea bird (ëar - sea; aew - [small] bird)  
Gaerhen - copper-colored eye (gaer - copper-colored; hen - eye)  
Maltros - gold spray (malt - gold; ros - foam, spray)  
Eiliantwing - rainbow spray (eiliant - rainbow, literally 'sky-bridge'; wing - foam, spray)  
For those wondering, I mixed Sindarin and Quenya, which explains two different words meaning the same thing. Thank you all for reading. **ArwenStar** 


End file.
